Love of the League
by alchemists19
Summary: One shots featuring Naruto with various girls from the League. Will Naruto get the love he deserves with each girl or will he run from the hills from the angry men of the League.
1. Zyra, Queen of Thorns

The sun slowly rose slowly, castings it life across the Hall of Justice, the home of the League of Legends. The League of Legends is the home of the many champions that fight in the fields of justice for the people who summon them. One particular bed chamber looked like a forest with many different trees and other flowers spread around the room. The sun cast its light toward the middle of the room and a closed rose bud. The petals slowly opened to reveal a beautiful, red-headed woman. She slowly stretched and rubbed the sleep from her light yellow eyes. She stood up, allowing her long, flowing hair to cover her nude body.

She let out a yawn and walked toward her window, allowing the sun to hit her skin. This was Zyra, the Queen of Thorns. She was once a plant that had taken control of a sorceress and took on the form of a human with the power to control plants.

She dressed herself in her flower petals and smiled. She walked over to her flower bed and looked down at the flowers. "Good morning my little ones," she said as she tended to them, with motherly care. "Let's all have a good day."

The flowers seemed to brighten at her words and slowly grew, the petals glowing brightly in happiness. Zyra smiled as she watched this. These little ones were her babies and she loved to make them happy. They were her life and what she fought for in the league. She turned and noticed an orange flower sitting in a pot by her flowerbed. She walked over to it.

"Hello Naruto," she said, with a sad smile, to the flower. She then picked up the pot and walked it over to the window. "I hope you having a good day. I miss you."

This flower was one of Zyra's most precious possessions. She had brought it with her when she had first joined the League. It was from a time of her life before she was in her current form, back to when she was just a plant that was taken away from her home, only to be saved by one young boy.

-Flashback-

It was a beautiful day in the Kumungu Jungle and one lone plant sat in the sun, its petals absorbing the sunlight. It had been several days since she had last eaten and the sun was her only source of nourishment. She spent most of her time looking through her roots to find anything delicious to eat. Suddenly she felt a rumble from some of her roots on the far side of the jungle.

She let her mind flow through her roots toward the rumble and entered one of other flowers. She used her root to get a picture of what was causing the disturbance and saw a weird looking object that had large circles on its sides, allowing it to move. She followed it as it crossed her roots, a large animal pulling the strange thing.

_"Food,"_ she thought and traveled to a flower, closer to the strange thing. She lifted her head and watched it pass by. Her petals slowly opened as she prepared to strike, when suddenly the thing stopped. She watched and waited, her curiosity getting the better of her. She watched and saw a two-leg walk out of the strange rolling thing. It was higher than her and seemed to be different from the other two-legs she had previously seen and devoured.

Much to her surprise, he walked over her roots toward her. She quickly hid her roots and tried to attack the two-legs. As her roots got close to him, they seemed to be blocked by something. Try as she might, she couldn't get a hold of him. This frustrated her. She was the queen of this forest. She was able to devour all who entered, except this two-leg, apparently.

"_I'll show him,"_ she thought as she attacked with all her might. Her larger roots burst from the ground and shot toward him at frightening speeds. The two-leg held up his hand causing her roots to bend away from him. This scared her; This two-leg was able to stop her attacks against him. She tried again, but again her roots could not reach.

She started to transfer her mind to a different flower but it was suddenly stopped by this unstoppable creature. He had touched her and she was trapped in this flower. She tried to get away but was unable.

"Such a beautiful flower," the man said with a soft voice. "I have the perfect thing for you, a home. You will be able to live and grow without a fear of death."

She liked the sound of this, however, she suddenly became fearful as he took her from her network of roots and put her into a confined clay thing. She felt her connection to her roots fall away as she was carried by the two-leg.

_"Unhand me!"_ she cried, but the two-leg couldn't understand her. She was soon set down in the circled object as it began to move. She couldn't do anything in her tiny holder. She couldn't move her roots to attack her plantnapper and felt helpless. She sadly turned and saw the last of her home, fading away in the distance.

-Several weeks later-

She felt the two-leg pick her up for what seemed like the hundredth time in several weeks. It was getting quite annoying. This creature was trying to pawn her off to other two legs every time they stopped. He would take her out and put her with other plants, that couldn't think or talk, and try to give her away. She would attack anyone who tried to pick her up which always resulted in a scolding from the recipient.

Her plantnapper looked at her and smiled. "Now, beautiful, you will hopefully find a good home today." he said sweetly. "You just need to stop attacking people."

She stared at him and tried to poke him in his hand, but he was again protected by some mysterious force. He just shook his head and set her down on the table with the other plants. She noted as the plants were taken by other two legs. She soon found herself alone. She didn't mind much and was glad that no one had picked her up.

She soon felt as the last ray of sun hit her petals, brightening her spirits. "Almost done," she thought to herself, dreaming of going back into the rolling thing. Suddenly she felt a presence that caught her attention. It was a bright, like the sun and it was drawing her in.

Suddenly she felt someone pick her up. She knew that it was the Bright One. She tried to attack. Her attack hit its mark, but he didn't put her down. He just stared at her and slowly started to pet her petals. This was a strange feeling; most people would drop her or put her down after she attacked them. The Bright One just held her.

She felt the Bright One turn to the plantnapper. "Can I have this one," he asked in a quiet voice. She could tell that the Bright One was quite young from the sound of his voice.

The plantnapper just nodded. "She is all yours," he replied. "Take good care of her."

The Bright One nodded and walked away from the Plantnapper with his new plant in tow. She didn't understand what was going on, but decided to wait and see. They soon found themselves in a forest area. She felt at home here and could feel the presence of other plants. The Bright One had taken her out of her confined space, and placed her back into the ground. She quickly felt happy, happy to be able to spread her roots into the ground once again. It was different from her home but it was still a comfortable place.

The Bright One turned toward her. "You look happy," he noted, watching her.

She turned toward him. "Very much so," she replied as she soaked up the nutrients.

The Bright One smiled and poured some water onto her. She sighed as the water fell against her petals. It had been a long time since this welcomed shower. The plantnapper would only give her water once a week.

The Bright One watered her and talked for a very long time. He seemed to have a very tough life from what she had learned. He was hated by the other two legs though he was unsure as to the reason behind it. He would pull these thing call pranks to make people laugh, but I didn't help his image around others. Once he finished talking he looked down at her.

"I glad you listen to me," he said with sadness in his voice. "No one else will listen."

She looked toward him and felt something she had never felt before. She didn't understand it at first but she would come to learn about it in time. From that day on, the Bright One would come and take care of her, watering her, giving her fresh soil, and removing weeds from her area. She could do all this herself, but it felt nice to have someone else take care of it for a change. It had been so long since the last of her kind was near her; it was refreshing to have someone near her that she didn't have try to eat.

The years went by and the Bright One grew, as well as she. She soon found herself surrounded by other plants of the Bright One. They would talk with her and make her feel special. She watched as the Bright One became something called a Shinobi and loved to listen to his stories of his fights and adventures. Her favorite moments were when he beat an evil two-leg.

"After I beat Neji-teme, I was so happy," the Bright One stated, in an excited voice. "Everyone was clapping for me and congratulating me. It was so cool."

She just listened intently as he watered her. He was the Bright One, the one who made her happy. Even when her kind was alive she never felt truly happy, but with the Bright One she felt joy and safety. She didn't mind not eating meat, so long as she was near the Bright One, she was content.

Soon, more time passed and the Bright One visited her less and less. He seemed to be too busy to spend time with her. She couldn't help but begin to feel sad again. He was her Bright One and she wanted him to be with her always. One day, a stranger entered her area. He smelled foul and had a small four-legs with him.

The foul one laughed. "So this is where Naruto goes," he stated. "Who knew he was such a girl."

He walked over and stepped on some of the other plants the Bright One had planted. She became angry and quickly attacked the Foul One for ruining the Bright One's work. He jumped away in surprise as he felt the prick of her thorns.

"What the heck was that?" he cried as he looked around. She giggled as she moved her roots to his behind and poked him again. He jumped in the air, looking around for the cause of his discomfort. She enjoyed his confusion, but hoped that he would soon leave.

"Whatever," he replied, defeated and left the area. She was happy to see him leave. He was rank and hurt the Bright One's work. She felt a need to protect it. She slowly grew her thorns over the entrance to her area.

_"Only the Bright One will be able to come here," _she said, finishing her handy work. Several days later she felt the bright one coming toward her and slowly opened her roots, allowing the Bright One to enter.

"Wow," he exclaimed, looking around. "Who did this?"

She smiled and lifted her roots pointing toward herself. The Bright One looked at her in surprise but his expression soon changed to a smile. "That was you?" he asked and she nodded her flower head. He grinned and petted her petals. "Wow, thank you."

She was comfortable allowing him to stroke her petals. She didn't want this pleasant feeling to end. She didn't miss her old home at all. The Bright One was her home now. Unfortunately, this was not to be. It was several months after she had blocked the area when someone with great magical presence came toward her. He was able to open her thorn door, against her will.

She raised her thorns and tried to attack this invader. She soon saw a robed figure as he looked down at her.

"Finally found you," he said with satisfaction in his voice. "You don't belong here. You are needed at Kumungu Jungle."

She glared at the robed figure and launched a quick attack at him. He raised his hand and stopped the assault. She then tried to attack him from several different angles but she couldn't hit her target.

"Now, now, there is no need to be angry," he comforted. "I thought you'd be happy to go home."

_"I am home!"_ she cried and launched her greatest attack yet, throwing her greatest number of roots at the robed man. He quickly blocked all the attacks and just chuckled at her vain effort to stop him. He reached down to grab her when suddenly he was kicked hard by an orange blur.

"Leave her alone," the Bright One cried, standing in front of her. "She's mine!"

This made her roots bend with glee. She couldn't help but be pleased. The robed one just chuckled and pulled out a book. "Well, young one," he said. "Please, try and stop me."

The Bright One charged toward him and threw a punch toward his face. The robed man moved out of the way and flicked his hand toward the Bright One. Suddenly the Bright One found himself trapped in a circular prison. The Bright One vainly tried to escape.

"Damn you," the Bright One cried, putting his hands together to create two Bright Ones, much to her surprise. The robed one was surprised as well but quickly went on the offensive. He sent a strange ball of light that hit all of the Bright Ones, destroying two of them. The original Bright One fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Now young one," the Robe figure stated. "I will be taking that plant back to where it belongs. I will allow you to say your goodbyes."

The Bright One didn't listen and continued to try and attacked the robed figure. Unfortunately he was unable to even land a hit on his targets. The Bright One lay on the ground bruised and broken. He crawled toward the plant and covered her with his body.

"You can't have her," the Bright One shouted. "She's mine. I took care of her. I love her."

The Robe Figure just stared at him. "I am truly sorry young one," he stated, sadly. "But, she doesn't not belong to you, she belongs to the Kumungu Jungle. It is my job to take her home and I will not let you stop me."

The Bright One just stared at the Robed Figure, still protected her with his body. The Robed Figure smiled and with a quick flick of his wrist sent the Bright One away from her and into a tree. He reached down and pulled her from her roots and put her into pot. He pulled another flower along with her.

"Now goodbye," he stated to the Bright One and walked away. She watched as he struggled to get up and wished she was able to help but she was cut off from her roots. She looked at the Bright One for the last time before she disappeared into the trees.

-Flashback End-

Zyra frowned at the memory of her departure from Naruto, the orange flower her only memento from that time with Naruto. She quickly sighed to herself and left her room, ready to start her day at the Hall of Justice. She entered the dining area and saw all of the League Champions eating breakfast. She walked through the tables and saw her group of friends sitting at one of the tables.

There was Lux, Fiora, and Ahri sitting at the table. Lux was a very bubbly girl that could use light to fight. Fiora was a master duelist that had come to the League to prove that she was the best. Lastly, there was Ahri who was, as she would say, a sexy fox. They had been friends ever since Zyra had joined the League and would always talk about everything together. Zyra sat down next to Ahri, trying not to step on her friend's tails.

"Zyra, glad you can join us," Ahri said in her usual sultry voice. "You can help us decide what we should do today?"

Zyra looked at Ahri in confusion. "Why is that?" she asked. "Don't we have to do battle today?"

"Nope, not today," Lux replied, with glee. "The fields are being cleaned so we have a day off. So, what should we do?"

"We can always go into town and go shopping?" Zyra suggested, resulting in a smile from everyone.

"Sounds like so much fun," Fiora replied. "I have a new outfit to buy for my new battle clothes for the summoners."

Ahri looked at Fiora, a smirk on her face. "Oh, you mean the sexy head mistress outfit, right?" she asked. "I knew you would give in eventually."

Fiora just shook her head, a small blush appearing on her face. "Of course not," she replied. "I just like the clothes."

Ahri just giggled. "Sure you are," she replied, rising from her chair. "Now, let's go!"

The group headed out of the hall and into the local town. It was a bustling town, filled with a variety of people from numerous places. The pair blended into the crowd and walked toward the nearest store. As they walked Zyra felt a familiar presence, but brushed it off.

"He couldn't be here," she said to herself. "He is still back there, in his home."

She continued to walk but the feeling got stronger with each step. She began to hopefully look around, but in vain.

"It's just my imagination," she told herself and entered the store with her friends. She looked through the clothes but, didn't see anything she liked. They were all itchy to her. She preferred her flower petals over them, but she still like to help her friends find good outfits to wear. They found nothing of interest in that store and quickly left. As soon as they stepped out of the store, Zyra again strongly felt the brightness, from long ago, that she never thought she would feel again. She looked around and saw a flash of gold pass by. She watched it for a moment and slowly saw a face come into view. Her eyes widened as she recognized him.

Ahri noticed that Zyra had stopped and was staring at someone. She walked over to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Zy, you ok?" she asked a bit concerned for her plant friend. She had never acted this way before.

Zyra turned and looked at Ahri. "I've got to go," she stated in a frantic tone and took off running. Ahri watched in surprise as Zyra disappeared into the crowd. This quickly changed into curiosity and she waved for Lux and Fiora.

"Come on," she cried in excitement. "Zyra's gone crazy and I want to know why!" Ahri took off running with Lux and Fiora close behind.

-With Zyra-

Zyra ran through the town trying to find the one who had stolen her heart. She was sure that she had seen him and was determined to find him. She ran through the crowd but still he was nowhere in sight. She could still his brightness and knew he hadn't left yet.

_"Where are you Naruto," _she thought to herself as she walked around town.

"So,I have to go down this street to get to the docks," a familiar voice echoed in the air. It was deeper then she had remembered, but now she had a direction to follow. She ran toward the docks at amazing speeds. Everyone who saw her run past, only saw a blur of green and red. Soon the docks came into view and only then did Zyra take the time to look around for her brightness.

She looked all over looking for him but there was still not sign. She stood at the entrance to the docks unable to find her quarry.

"I guess it was my mind playing a trick on me," Zyra told herself as she sat down, tears slowly flowing from her eyes. "I will never see him again."

"Never see who again?" a curious voice said from behind Zyra. She quickly turned and saw a tall man with wild blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and six whiskers like marks on his face. He wore a headband on his head with a leaf like symbol on it. He had a large, fox-like smile on his face.

Zyra looked at the man before him and instantly tackled him to the ground, as the tears continued to flow. "I found you," she cried as she held him tightly. "I actually found you."

Naruto just stared in confusion at the girl before him. He had never met her in his life, yet she was hugging him and crying. He tried to think of what to do but settled on stroking her hair.

Zyra slowly stopped crying and looked up at Naruto. "I missed you," she cried as she held him close to her. Naruto blushed, noting that this woman was clothed in nothing but flower petals.

_"The people here are crazy_," Naruto thought to himself as he tried to figure out how he was going to get this random girl off him. "Um excuse me?" he asked.

Zyra looked up at Naruto. "Yes," she replied with a little sniffle.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Zyra looked at Naruto with shock but her expression quickly changed to a sultry look. "Then, I have to get you to remember," she said in sexy tone.

Naruto just stared at her in shock, "Wha…" he started to say but the girl put her finger against his lips.

"Just let me guide you," Zyra whispered into his ear, making Naruto blush. She raised his hand slowly and moved it toward her chest. Naruto eyes went wide as his hand passed over her chest and stopped at one of the petals near her head. She set his hand against the petal and slowly passed Naruto's fingers over it.

As Naruto felt his hand against the petal, a certain memory surfaced from the recesses of his mind. He remembered a certain weird flower he had picked up when he was six and raised it until he started his life as a genin. Someone had come and taken it away from him, leaving him beat. He had forgotten about that flower after a year or so, but here was a girl with a petal similar to the flower he had taken care of all those years ago.

"Flower?" Naruto asked with a bit of hesitance in his voice.

Zyra's smile grew, as she hugged Naruto tightly. "Yes!" she cried as she squeezed Naruto. "My name is Zyra."

"Zyra, that's a pretty name," Naruto replied with surprised. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you."

Zyra just smiled and leaned in close to Naruto. "Yes I have," she replied with a sultry smile. "I can't wait to show you." Zyra pressed her lips against Naruto, much to Naruto's surprise. Soon Naruto melted into the kiss and the pair was making out. All the while Ahri and the rest of Zyra's friends looked on.

Zyra pulled away from the kiss, a large smile on her face. "I've wanted to do that for years," she sighed, as she straddled a dazed Naruto. Now that she had him back she wasn't going to ever let him go.

**Hello everyone this is my Naruto/Zyra oneshot, I wanted to do lol/Naruto crossover and finally did it. I will be doing this with many different girls from the league; all will be paired with Naruto. I just wanted to write this because it a fun break from my other stories and lets me relax. I hope you all like and I hope for some suggestions on which girls to do. Peace out. Please read and review. **


	2. Diana, Scorn of the Moon

It was a beautiful day in the Field of Justice. A large battle was going on in the river area, near a large snake-like animal. Its name was Baron Nasher. There were two groups of fives, battling each other in front of this towering creature. In the middle of the fight stood a beautiful woman with long silver hair, dark blue eyes, and skin as pale as moon light. She was dressed in tight-fitting battle armor, the color of darkness, and wielding a crescent-shaped sword.

This was Diana, the Scorn of the Moon, former daughter of the Solari, turned daughter of the moon. She fought for the League of Legends to prove that the moon was more powerful then the sun. She charged forward, attacking with vigor, the enemy in front of her. This was her most hated enemy, Leona the Radiant Dawn, the embodiment of the sun, the one thing she hated the most.

"You will fall to my power, sun lover," Diana shouted, as her blade crashed against Leona's shield.

"You cannot stop the sun power," Leona stated in a regale tone. "The sun is life."

Leona smashed her shield into Diana, stunning her for a moment. Diana was then hit by a barrage of bullets from Leona's teammate, Miss Fortune. Diana felt as her strength began to fade and she fell to the ground, dead.

Diana found herself in a world of grey with her other dead teammates, as they watched Leona's team take down Baron Nasher and push into their base to win the battle. Diana glared at Leona as her base nexus fell.

"You've won this round," Diana said with anger. "But, I shall win the next one."

Diana and her teammates soon found themselves back in the Hall of Justice. Diana quickly walked away from her teammates and headed toward the main courtyard of the Halls. She knew that this was her last battle of the day and planned to spend her night gazing at her beloved moon.

She found the best open spot to gaze up into the night sky and laid down on the bench, a contented smile spread across her face. It was a full moon for her to enjoy.

"The moon will arise and the night will last forever," Diana said in a calming town. She just lay there letting the moon light cast a shadow of her form. This was her favorite way to relax.

Suddenly a shadow cast itself over Diana, much to her annoyance. She turned her head and saw Syndra the Dark Sovereign standing over her, floating on her ball. Syanda was one of Diana few friends in the league. She had a similar look to Diana and the pair had been mistaken for sisters a few times. The main difference between the two was their styles of dress. Diana was more modest in her battle dress while Syndra was sexier in hers.

"Diana lying around again, I see," Syndra stated in an amused tone. "Whatever will I do with you?"

Diana sat up and glared at her friend. "Go play with your balls," she replied in an annoyed tone.

Syndra just laughed. "Funny as always," she said with a hint of anger. "Now get up, you need to get out more."

Diana shook her head. "No," she replied curtly. "I am perfectly happy right here."

Syndra just gave Diana a wicked smile. "Well, I'll just have to fix that," she replied and created three black balls and used them to capture Diana.

"Unhand me!" Diana shouted as she was lifted into the air, unable to pull out her blade.

Syndra just ignored her. "It will be fun Diana, live a little," she replied, a bit of glee in her voice.

Diana could only watch as Syndra floated her out of the Hall of Justice and into town. It was nighttime and it was full of people having a good time. She saw several other champions such as Caitlyn and Gankplank at a bar drinking and swapping stories of their adventures before the league. They saw Lulu at a toy store looking through all the stuff animals with her fey friend, Pix.

Diana sighed to herself as they continued on. "I can walk by myself you know," she muttered, annoyed.

Syndra nodded and dispelled the balls holding Diana. Diana quickly landed on her feet, not wanting to look bad in front of her moon. "So, where shall we go Diana?" Syndra asked, excitedly.

"I really don't care," Diana grumbled. "I just want to go back to watching the moon."

"That's no fun," Syndra whined. "Can't we go to a bar and mess with some of the guys there. Ahri says It's great fun."

Diana looked at Syndra with contempt. "Never," she replied. "I have no time to spend with trivial things such as males. I must prove that the moon is greater than the sun."

Syndra sighed heavily. "We know Diana, you have been saying it every day for years now. You need to relax."

"I was relaxing," Diana replied curtly. "You were the one who interrupted me."

Syndra waved Diana off, "details, details," she stated. "I meant, relax besides lying in the moon light."

Diana looked at Syndra in confusion. "What other type of relaxation is there?" she asked. Syndra face palmed.

Syndra was about to reply when she noticed someone walking toward them. She couldn't see his face because he was carrying a heavy load in his arms. He called out for people to move out of his way but he was walking directly toward Diana. Syndra just smiled wickedly, conjured up a ball, and put it in front of the man. She backed up a bit and watch as the scene unfolded.

The man stepped on the ball and began to lose his balance. He fell forward, his packages flying from his hands. Diana saw him fall but was unable to stop him from falling directly on top of her. Syndra busted out laughing as she watched as the pair became a tangle of limbs. She was well aware that she was laughing at her friend's expense but she really didn't care. It was funny.

Diana just looked up into the sky, the moon directly in her view, a bit dazed from the fall. "What?" she thought to herself as she felt an odd sensation run through her body. Someone was squeezing her breast, much to her horror. Lying on top of her was a man whose hand was squeezing her left breast. Diana blushed at this, but her embarrassment quickly turned to rage. "How dare you!"

The man slowly lifted his head up, his hand still on Diana's chest. "I am so sorry," he stammered, a dazed look on his face. "I didn't see you there." He noted the look of anger on Diana's face and realized the compromising situation in which his hand was currently in. He quickly jumped off Diana, a scared look on his face. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

Diana just glared at the man, taking a good look at him before she killed him. He had short spiky hair, the color of the sun, dark blue eyes and six whiskers-like marks on his cheeks. She instantly didn't like him. "You lecher!" Diana shouted, rising, drawing her moon blade. "You will pay for your crimes."

The man look at her in fear and slowly back away. "Now, let's all just calm down," he whisped as he got to his feet. "It was just an accident and I am really sorry. " Diana didn't seem to listen to his words and advanced toward him. The man watching her for a few more moments before Diana was suddenly upon him.

Syndra listened with glee as the sounds of divine justice filled the air. "I love the sound of a beaten man in the evening," she said, as she watched Diana work the man over. After several minutes, Diana had finished her assault and stormed back toward the Hall of Justice. Now, she most definitely wanting nothing more than to watch the moon for the rest of the night.

-The Next day-

Diana stormed into the dining hall, still angered about the previous night's events. How dare he grab her, that pervert, lech, that man! She sat down at an open table and started to eat, an aura of anger emanating from her. Many of the other champions noticed this and steered clear. An angry Diana was a dangerous Diana.

Diana pictured the man, with sun-like hair, in her mind and her anger grew. "DAMN HIM!" she shouted, banging her fist against the table. Everyone near her jumped in surprise. She started to eat again and everyone moved further away from her. They feared for the one who had pissed her off and hoped and prayed that it wasn't any of them.

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned, an angered look on her face, and saw one of the league attendants standing before her, quivering in fear. "What do you want?" Diana demanded.

"T….Ther…There someone here to see you," the attendant stammered.

Diana just glared at him before nodding. "Lead the way," she ordered, making the attendant jump. The attendant nodded and quickly led Diana to the front entrance of the Halls.

"He is waiting for you in the waiting area," the attendant stated before quickly walking away. Diana watched him leave before heading into the waiting area. She looked around when her eyes focused on a familiar figure. It was the man from the other night.

Diana glared at the man before her and drew her blade. "So, you didn't learn you lesson last night," she said decisively. "Then, let me finish what I started."

The man quickly held up a white flag. "I surrender," he called, as Diana advanced.

Diana saw this and lowered her blade. "Why are you here," she demanded, annoyed.

The man smiled weakly at Diana, deepening her scowl. "I just came here to say I am sorry for what happen last night," he stated with a bit of a blush on his face. "It was my fault that you ended up in such a compromising position and I am sorry."

Diana cautiously listened to the man apology. She was still angry but at least he was decent enough to come and apologize. She decided to forgive him. "Apology accepted," she stated and watched as the man face brightened. "Now I will be going."

"Wait!" the man called after her. "I want to give you something."

Diana gave the man an annoyed look. "What is it?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to get to the fields and beat the living crap out of the other champions.

The man pulled out several sheets of paper with bright writing on them. "I want to give you some coupons to my new restaurant as part of my apology," he replied, as he held out the coupons to Diana.

Diana walked over and looked over the coupons. "Uzumaki Ramen?" she stated in a curious tone.

"Yes, Uzumaki Ramen," the man stated proudly. "Home of the best ramen in town, created by, yours truly, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Diana watched him with surprise on her face, which quickly turned to anger. "Thank you," she grumbled, trying not to kill Naruto, and stormed off.

"Well, that was fun," he stated and left the hall. "Moving here was a good idea."

-Three days later-

Diana sighed to herself as she walked around town; it had been a tough set of battles she had fought that day. Again, she lost to the damn Leona and her Sun power. It was so infuriating. She had gotten Leona down to 5% health when she was attacked from behind by Leona teammates and killed.

"Why does she always win," Diana muttered to herself as she walked. She had almost had her on her knees. Suddenly she saw a sign that caught her attention, Uzumaki Ramen. She remembered the coupons Naruto had given her three days before and decided to use one.

She walked into the stand and saw a few people eating there. She looked around and found an open seat near the corner of the stand. She waited a few moments when the sight of a familiar blonde man filled her view.

Naruto smiled and walked over to her. "You came," he said excitement. "It is an honor to have you come to my humble ramen stand."

"Well, I can't pass up a free meal," she replied with a smirk.

Naruto just nodded. "Well then I must make it the best meal you've ever had, so you will tell all of your friends to eat here."

Diana glared at Naruto. "So, you're just using me for free publicity," she stated in a knowing tone.

Naruto laughed. "Of course not," he stated sarcastically. "What would a famous Champion of the League of Legends do to boost my sales?"

Diana just looked at Naruto and shook her head. "Can I order now," she stated with a sigh.

Naruto just nodded and pulled out an order pad, "Of course my lady," he replied with a smile. "What will you be having?"  
Diana looked over the menu with interest. Truth be told, she had never had ramen and wondered what it tasted like. "What would the owner recommend," she stated with a smile.

Diana watched as Naruto face brightens. "Well then, it must be the Uzumaki special," Naruto stated with a proud smirk.

"What does the Uzumaki special entail?" Diana asked, leaning closer toward Naruto.

"The Uzumaki special is something that cannot be put into words, it must be experienced." Naruto stated in a grand voice.

Diana watched this, getting a bit annoyed by Naruto's antics, but she didn't let it show. "Sounds good, now can I please have my food?" she asked.

Naruto just nodded and called the order to the back of the stall. Naruto walked away to help another customer, while Diana watched him. He easily flowed from one person to another with a large smile on his face. He just seemed to brighten up the mood for everyone in the place. This made her a bit angry. He was similar to the sun in his personality and she didn't like it.

Naruto soon returned with a large bowl in hand. He set it down on front of Diana with a large smile on his face. "One Uzumaki special," he stated with satisfaction in his voice. "Please enjoy."

Diana just nodded and looked down at the food in front of her. She saw it was a noodle dish filled with all different kinds of sea food. She was surprised when she noticed several shrimp in the middle of the dish shaped in a perfect circle. "I hope you like it," Naruto stated. "Each Uzumaki special is personalized for each customer, so I hope you enjoy your moon Uzumaki Special." Diana looked at Naruto in awe as he walked away from her; maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

-SB-

Since that day, Diana could often be found at Uzumaki Ramen after a long day of battle on the Fields of Justice. She could always being seen talking to the owner, much to many champions's surprise. She could actually say she was able to tolerate the sunny personality of Naruto. He annoyed her to no end but he would always listen to her when she complained or ranted about the evil of the sun.

Diana walked toward Uzumaki Ramen in an angry mood. For the last several weeks she had been unable to defeat Leona in battle, and it was frustrating her to no end. Why was she unable to prove that the moon was superior to the sun? Day after day she lost to that damn sun lover. Why was this happening?

She took her usual seat at the ramen stand and was soon joined by Naruto. "Diana, good to see you," he said in a happy tone.

Diana didn't look at Naruto. "Just get me some sake," she stated in a dejected tone.

Naruto looked at her friend, concerned, but did as she asked. He arrived with a bottle of sake and set it in front of Diana. Diana took the sake and began to drink, drink and drink. She spent most of the night drinking.

As the night went on Diana noticed a few Domacians soldiers had taken up resident in the stall. They were being rowdy and angering Diana. She wanted them to shut up so she would be able to drink in peace. Soon the soldier noise was bothering the other customer as well and Diana decided to put a stop to it. Naruto beat her to the punch.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave," Naruto stated to the soldiers, in a calm tone. "You are disturbing my customers."

One of the Domacian soldiesr stood up and towered over Naruto. "Quiet boy, me and my boys want to enjoy our time off and you can't stop us," the soldier demanded.

Naruto just smiled at the soldier. "As the owner of this fine establishment, it is within my right to throw out anyone who I deem as a disruption to my other customers."

The other Domacian soldier stood up to back their friend. "Throw us out then," the soldier stated in a smug tone.

Naruto smiled, quickly jabbed his fist into the soldier's stomach, making him double over in pain. Naruto then grabbed the soldier's head and kneed him in the face. The other soldier watched as their leader fell back, unconscious, on the ground.

"Get him!" another soldier called. Three Domacian soldiers attacked together. Diana watched in surprise and awe as to how well Naruto fought against the three soldiers. He glided through their attacks like a dancer, no attack landing on his form. When Naruto attacked it was fast and furious, completely destroying his opponents.

Soon all four Domacian soldiers were on the floor, unconscious. Naruto stood above them, unharmed. He picked each soldier up one at a time and threw them in the street. "Don't come back," he called as he threw the last soldier out of his shop.

Diana stared at the man before her in surprise, "Who are you?" she asked, the curiosity in her voice.

Naruto just walked back behind the counter and picked up her empty sake bottle. "I am just a simple ramen chef."

Diana gave Naruto a knowing look. "A simple ramen chef can't destroy four trained soldier without getting hurt," she corrected.

Naruto just smiled. "Believe what you may," Naruto replied with a large smile on his face. This smile was different from his usual smile, from what Diana could tell. It was more forced, more fake.

"Don't lie," Diana said with a hint of anger.

Naruto turned, his eyes harded. "My secrets are my own," he replied in a cold voice. "Now, please leave, I am closing for the night." Diana slowly got up and left the ramen stand, still angered from the lack of answers she had received. She turned and took one last look at Naruto. He seemed so tired. His eyes were one of a person who had seen endless battle and would never be the same.

-Few weeks later-

Diana walked through the forest after a long day on the battle fields. She had won many of her matches that day and even beaten the cursed sun worshipper. Overall it had been a good day, but she was unable to feel any happiness. Ever since that night at Naruto's ramen stand, she was unable to get him out of her head. He would always pop up in mind whenever she was alone.

"What happened to him?" she wondered as she walked through the trees. "What caused him to have eyes similar to mine?"

As she walked, the sound of battle filled her ears and she quickly headed to the source. She soon entered a field and saw an astonishing site. There were hundreds of Narutos fighting each other in a massive brawl. One stood in the middle of the chaos and was taking out his doppelgangers left and right. He was like an angel of death as he destroyed his opponents.

Soon one Naruto was left standing and he just stood there in silence. He looked up into the sky and let out a loud scream. Diana realized that this was a scream of desperation and loss. It was the same scream she let out when she was abandoned by her former people, a scream of a lost soul, one who knew true loneliness.

Diana walked slowly toward Naruto, wanting to know what caused him pain. She reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Let the moon heal your wounds," she whispered in a soothing voice. "Let the night chase away your fears." Diana felt as Naruto wrapped his arms around her form and pull her close. They stood in silence, letting the cold night area pass them over, with only the light of the moon to comfort them.

** That is Diana, the Scorn of the Moon. This was a hard one to write but I like how it turned out. I know it not the start of the romance but it a good intro into it. Diana will probably get another chapter later on as well as Zyra. I really am happy for your guys support in this idea and I will try and other one shot up as well. I will be focusing on my other stories and trying to get other chapter out for them. I will be focusing on Azula's Second Chance and Naruto's new wave mostly due to the fact I have the most ideas for those stories. My other stories will be updated when I get an idea going on them. Please read and review and thank you all who already reviewed it were greatly appreciated.**


	3. Sona,Maven of the Strings

It was a beautiful day in the Hall of Justice. In the summoning area were many Champions of the league, waiting for their summons to fight. A woman with long blue hair with yellow tip, brown eyes, had a large sting instrument in hand. This was Sona, Maven of the Strings, the silent songstress of the League of Legends.

She floated by her fellow champions, lightly playing her etwahl as she moved. She had just finished a battle of the Fields of Justice, where she had helped her team win, in a close battle. She smiled to herself as she headed to the dining hall. She did enjoy the fights on the Fields of Justice; it was one of the few places that she could showcase her skills.

She entered the dining hall, and silently went to get her food. She floated toward an open table and sat down to eat. She was soon joined by Lux, The Lady of Luminosity. "Hi Sona," Lux said in a bubbly voice. "Enjoying your food?"

Sona looked over at Lux and nodded. Lux smiled at her and started to eat as well. Sona stroked her etwahl, out of habit, as she ate. The etwahl was with her since birth and was her constant companion.

Lux finished eating and looked at Sona. "Any plans for later?" she asked with a large smile.

Sona put a finger to her chin, in thought, before shaking her head. She had planned on heading to her room and playing her etwahl for the rest of the night.

"Well, if you want to hang out later just stop by my room later. We'll go have a girls night out?" Lux said with excitement in her voice.

Sona just nodded, before standing up and floating away. She was thankful for the invitation but she wasn't going to take up Lux on her offer. She just wanted to be alone on this day. It was a special day for her. The anniversary of her first friend.

-Flashback-

It had been a quiet day for the young Sona. She was six years old and spent most of her time inside, away from the other children. She was a mute, unable to speak. She spent most of her time reading and playing music on her etwahl. Many of the children stayed away from her, thinking she was weird. Sona focused on entertaining herself, but it was a lonely existence.

Sona sat by a window and watched as the other kids ran and played many different games. She wished she were able to play but the other kids wouldn't allow it. They always told her she was too weird to play with. She would just smile and walk away, but it made her feel sadness that she would never dare express.

Sona slowly got up from her place by the window and walked out of the orphanage library with several books in hand, leaving her etwahl in the room. Sona knew that the instrument was capable of finding her, so she didn't have to worry about it being lost. She silently walked down the hallway toward her room. She walked past the stairs, when the sound of arguing filled the air.

"No! We cannot have that boy here," angrily shouted, the main caretaker for the orphanage.

"You're the only orphanage with enough room for him," another voice said in tired voice. "The other orphanages are filled. He is a bit of a troublemaker but only to those who hurt him. So, like it or not, he is coming here. Actually he's already here."

"WHAT!" the caretaker shouted in surprise.

The other person quickly opened the door. "Good luck, bye," he stated, exiting the orphanage.

"Damn it," The caretaker exclaimed. The sound of running could be heard. Sona wondered who they were talking about. It sounded like this kid would be a handful. Sona simply shrugged her shoulders and turned, only to see a young boy standing in front of her. He was a bit taller than her with short, bright blonde hair. He had large blue eyes and six whisker- like marks on his face.

"Hi," he said with a large smile on his face. "My name is Naruto. What's yours?"

Sona just stared, in awe, at the boy before her as he stood, waiting for her answer. She politely nodded and started to walk away.

Sona soon heard the sound of footsteps behind her and saw Naruto following her. "Hey," he called as he walked behind her. "You didn't tell me your name." Sona just continued walking, hoping this Naruto would leave her be.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto was not one to give up easily. He walked right beside her, a large smile still on his face. "Please tell me your name."

Sona reached her room and pointed to the sign on her door. Naruto turned to look in the direction of her gesture. "Sona, so your name is Sona, "he stated in an excited voice. "Well, it's nice to meet you Sona. Let's be friends."

Sona looked at Naruto with surprise in her eyes; No one had ever asked to be her friend. Sona didn't know what to do, but managed to slowly nod her head in agreement.

Naruto jumped up in the air. "Yay! I have a friend," he shouted at the top of his lungs, forcing Sona to cover her sensitive ears, in pain. Naruto noticed this and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I got carried away."

Sona slowly uncovered her ears and gave Naruto a soft smile. She couldn't believe how excited and happy Naruto seemed to be, at the thought of having her for a friend. Sona had to admit to herself, she was looking forward to having a friend. She opened her room door and gave Naruto a wave.

Naruto waved back. "We will hang out later Sona," he said with happiness. "We are going to have a lot of fun." Sona just nodded and gave Naruto a smile before closing her bedroom door.

-Flashback end-

Sona smiled as she remembered her first meeting with the energetic blonde and the excitement he brought into her life. He was also her protector when things became difficult with the other kids."

-Flashback-

Sona sat on a bench in the backyard of the orphanage, slowly playing her etwahl. She hadn't seen Naruto all day, due to the fact he was being punished for his latest prank. He had put itching powder, in one boy's bed, because he was mean to Sona. Naruto's punishment consisted of cleaning all of the dishes in the kitchen.

Sona moved her fingers across the strings as she let out a sigh. She had written to Naruto, asking him not to do anything to the boy. She was used to the fact that others didn't like her. Naruto wouldn't stand for it, and vowed to prank the heck out of anyone who made Sona sad.

"_That boy_," Sona thought as she began to play a simple melody. It was light and fun, like Naruto. She had been making this melody ever since she met Naruto. It was still far from finished but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She was about to work on the next part of the melody, when she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her.

Sona looked up and saw several of the girls standing there. This made Sona frown. While she could handle boys' teasing, the girls were another problem. Their hurtful comments usually made her feel worthless.

The girl leading the pack led the taunts. "Look, it's the mute." Her name was Linda and was Sona's, main tormentor. She would always go after Sona whenever Naruto was not around. Linda had, with the other girls, broken some of her etwahl strings several times and given her several black eyes.

Sona backed away from the group of girls her arms wrapped tightly around her etwahl. She watched as the group approached her slowly.

Linda walked quickly over to Sona and pushed her to the ground. "Poor mute," she stated with contempt in her voice. "Can't talk, can't scream, no one here to help you." Linda picked up a small stone and threw it Sona.

Sona dropped her etwahl and held up her arms to protect herself. Soon the other girls joined in, and a hail of stones flew toward the blue haired girl. Sona ran away and hid behind a tree. She heard the other girls coming after her and knew she would soon be discovered. She waited for the beating she would receive, when she heard another person's footsteps coming toward her.

"Hey, leave Sona alone!" Naruto shouted, angrily, running toward the group. He jumped in front of Sona, blocking the stones from hitting her. Sona could only watch in awe and sadness as her friend took the abuse for her.

Linda stopped throwing stones and glared at Naruto. "Move out of the way," she demanded. "We're not done playing with the mute."

Naruto turned and glared at Linda. "Never, you ugly frog," he called, sticking out his tongue.

Linda's blood boiled and she stormed off. "I'll get you," she shouted, as the other girls quickly followed.

Naruto turned to look at Sona, a smile on his face. "You seem to be popular," he said, trying to cheer her up,but Sona wasn't laughing. Tears were flowing down her face, her sadness getting the best of her. She pushed her face against Naruto's chest as her tears fell down her face. Naruto wrapped his small arms around the crying girl.

"It's ok," he stated in a calming voice. "I'm here for you. I will always be here when you need me." Sona didn't give any indication that she heard him, but that didn't seem to faze Naruto. "How about I sing you a song"

Sona nodded into Naruto's chest. She loved it when Naruto sang to her. It was one of her favorite things about Naruto. She knew he had a great voice, but so far she was the only one who heard him sing. Naruto sat with his back against the tree and held Sona close to him; He was quiet for a moment before he began.

**Konoyo no Uta(English Version)**

_Sing a song unto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the flames into the past_

_Here now our lives will last_

_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down_

_Fall down_

_Falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain_

Naruto let the final note hang in the air as he finished the song. This song was special to Naruto, because it was woven on his baby blanket when he was placed in an orphanage. It was the only thing, beside a crystal necklace, that he had from his parents.

-Flashback ends-

Sona remember every note of the song. It had always held a special place in her. It was one of the few things that made, living at the orphanage, bearable. They had spent many years together at the orphanage, until her adoptive mother Lestara Buvelle, from Demica.

-Flashback begins-

Sona sat in her room with Naruto, they were both twelve years old. Sona listened to Naruto as he explained his lasted prank to her. She shook her head as he divulged how he planned to paint the others in the orphanage, orange.

Sona quickly wrote on an erasable board. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" with a look of skepticism in her eyes.

Naruto just nodded. "Of course it is," he replied with confidence. "I have it all figured out. The trick is to get all of the paint bombs to detonate simultaneously."

Sona nodded, but had a feeling Naruto's plan was going to fail. She erased her sign and wrote again. "I think you should do some more testing before doing this prank."

Naruto looked at Sona and saw the concern in her eyes. He sighed. "Fine, I will hold off," he stated, defeated. Sona smiled and patted her friend on the back.

"There's always next time," she wrote, grinning.

Naruto nodded, his confidence back. "Of course there is!" he stated in a grand voice. "No one will stop Naruto, the Prank King!" Sona clapped at this display, nothing could keep Naruto down.

Suddenly a knock was heard and the orphanage caretaker came in. "Sona?" she called as she entered the room. Her expression turned to a frown when she saw Naruto. "Boy, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Naruto said in a cold tone. "I am hanging out with my friend, duh."

The Caretaker ignored his attitude and turned to look at Sona. "Sona, I need to see your instrument," she stated. The Caretaker smiled, picked up the etwahl, and headed out of the room, glaring at Naruto as she left.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sona shook her head in disappointment. "She doesn't like your pranks," she wrote. "She always thinks you're up to something, which you are."

Naruto looked at Sona in mock horror. "But, the pranks are awesome," he said with confidence. Sona shook her head in disagreement. Naruto started to sulk, while Sona patted her friend on the back in comfort. The pair sat silently, just enjoying each other company.

Naruto slowly got up. "Well I got to go," he said as he streached, "I have to go get some prank supplies. I see you later." Sona nodded and Naruto exited her room, not knowing that this would be the last time they saw each other.

-Flashback end-

Lestara had adopted Sona, the moment Naruto left her room,and had taken her away from the orphanage. Sona then spent the next ten years learning proper manners and performing concerts for others with her etwahl. It was during this time that she discovered the ability of her etwahl, to cut things at a distance. She perfected this skill and joined the League of Legends.

She had tried to discover Naruto's whereabouts during her free time at the League, but the only information she could find, was that he had disappeared the day after she left the orphanage. She missed him greatly and hoped that he was ok. She wished that she was able to hear him sing one more time. She floated out of her room and headed to the common area of the hall of justice. She looked past the League bulletin board and saw that a concert was being held that day. It was featuring a new singer, hired by the wizard that ran the League, to entertain the champions. They held these events ever now and then and Sona always enjoyed the music events they had.

-The start of the concert-

Sona floated into the concert area and watched as the other champions came in. She was soon joined by Lux and Ahri. They were all excited to see who and what was to be performed.

Ahri looked over at Sona. "So, do you know who's performing?" she asked in excitement. Sona shook her head and Ahri frowned.

Sona quickly wrote, "I wish I did but I am in the dark as well." She smiled. "I just hope it's a good show, it been a long time since we had something like this."

Ahri just nodded her tails wagging in happiness. "I agree," she replied. "I just hope the person who performing is hot."

Lux looked at Ahri. "I'll bet they are," she stated in excitement. "They wouldn't have someone who isn't, performing for us."

Ahri nodded. "That true."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the curtain covering the stage began to rise. "Champions!" began the announcer. "I would like to introduce you to tonight's entertainment. Live for your viewing pleasure is Hokage!"

The curtain was fully raised to reveal a man. He was tall with spiky blonde hair,bright blue eyes, and six whisker like marks on his face. He wore a black and orange track suit, covered with a white coat with flames at the bottom.

"Hello Champions of the League," he said into his mic. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, Hokage. I hope we'll have a good show."

Sona looked up at Naruto. Her eyes popped out of her head, and her jaw had dropped completely to the floor. There he was, standing there on the stage, the boy, no, the man she had wanted to find more than anything. She was frozen in place as she watched Naruto prepare to sing.

"The first song I'm going to sing is a fast one, so hold on to your hats and dance," Naruto stated as the music started to play.

**What Makes you Beautiful-One Direction**  
_You're insecure__  
Don't know what for__  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door__  
Don't need make up__  
To cover up__  
Being the way that you are is enough__  
Everyone else in the room can see it__  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou___

Chorus:_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
If only you saw what I can see__  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
(Oh oh)__  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So c-come on__  
You got it wrong__  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong__  
I don't why_

_You're being shy__  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes__  
Everyone else in the room can see it__  
Everyone else but you___

Chorus:_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
If only you saw what I can see__  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
(Oh oh)__  
That's what makes you beautiful__  
Nana (chant)__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

Naruto finished the song and the crowd was cheering. Sona couldn't believe how well Naruto could sing, and couldn't help but blush as she watched him. He was graceful on the stage. He seemed so alive and inviting standing on the stage.

"Now that's a man I want to take back to my room," Ahri stated in a sultry voice. "With a voice like that, I wonder what he can do in a bed."

Sona blushed when she heard this, but was also a bit angered. Naruto was hers and she wouldn't let the fox have him. Sona blushed even more for allowing her to think that.

Sona was pulled out of her thoughts, as the sound of Naruto voice filled the air. "Now for my next song, I am dedicating it to a special friend. One who I haven't seen in a long time," he stated, a sadness evident. "I hope you hear it someday."

**Fields of Hope-Gundam Seed Destiny**

_Beneath the veil of starry sky,__  
__As cold as winter's darkest night.__  
__It's there you sleep, silent and deep,__  
__You're all alone.___

_I sing the prayer's__  
__Soft melody__  
__Across the lonely silent fields__  
__A little light began to shine,__  
__It shines on and on___

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,__  
__You laughed like a child,__  
__Happy and carefree__  
__It's all familiar and yet so far,__  
__That's the future's promise for you and me.___

_One day on a green and shiny morn',__  
__One day we will finally make it through__  
__Cause in this sky__  
__So dark with winter,__  
__We still have to believe it's true__  
__Fields of hope.___

_A gentle touch__  
__A loving brush__  
__Those things I still search for__  
__A prayer in__  
__A melody__  
__It goes on and on___

_I sing the prayer's__  
__Soft melody__  
__One vanishes, one dies__  
__And all in all__  
__It starts again__  
__A never ending cycle___

_One day on a green and shining morn'__  
__Through all the long nights we've been fighting for__  
__There lies a place__  
__Far from disgrace__  
__Where we won't have to hide from the world again___

_Now there lies a deep love within my heart__  
__A yearn to protect you and keep you warm__  
__It's all familiar and yet so far,__  
__It's made for the peace of mind__  
__Fields of hope_

Naruto finished the song, a single tear running down his face. Everyone was silent before the sound of clapping was heard throughout the arena. Sona looked up at her old friend, tears streaming down her face. She quickly stood up and headed toward the stage. She summoned her etwahl and started to play a familiar tone. The sound of her Etwahl filled the air and Naruto turned suddenly, in fact, some say that he broke the sound barrier at the speed at which he searched for the source of the music. He watch her float toward him. Sona looked at him, a broad smile on her face as she began to play their song. Naruto heard the melody and soon began to sing along.

**Konoyo no Uta(English Version)**

_Sing a song unto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the flames into the past_

_Here now our lives will last_

_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down_

_Fall down_

_Falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain_

Naruto finished singing and was now standing in front of Sona. He gave her a smile and pulled her close. "Found you," he stated as tears began to fall down Sona face. "My silent princess," he leaned in and slowly captured Sona lips. Sona kissed back as the League watched as two souls separated by time, came together once again.

**That is Sona's chapter my friends. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a fun write but took me a good time to get it finished. I really like how it turned out and really like writing these one shots. It's a fun write and really want to thank all of you for your support for these stories all the reviews make me want to continue to write and make my stories the best. I really happy for everyone who reads this and hope you like it. Also I will try to be updating all my stories when I can and when the ideas hit me. Please read and review!**


	4. Katarina, the Sinister Blade

Katarina, the Sinister Blade, strolled down the Halls of Justice at a leisurely pace. She had just finished a battle at the Fields of Justice and had gotten penta-kill. She had shunpo'ed in and performed a Death Lotus on the enemy team. She had been smiling as she watched the enemy fall to her knives.

She had only found a challenge in the Demacian named Garen, but he had fallen to her blades as of late. She wished for a greater challenge, someone who could push her to fight her fullest. She had been in the League for so long and had beaten every Champion many times.

"Dear sister," a voice stated from behind Katarina. She turned and saw her sister Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace. She was Katarina's younger sister who had been cursed with snake-like features. She was one of the Champions of the League and Katarina's best friend.

"Cassie," Katarina said with a small smile on her face. "How are you doing?"

Cassiopeia smiled, "I am doing well," she said as she slithered over to Katarina. "I'm just getting the mud out of my tail. It's is so annoying."

Katarina just nodded, a look of amusement on her face. "That must be annoying for someone as beautiful as you," she replied in a mocking tone.

Cassiopeia glared at her sister and poked her with her claws. "Not funny Kat," she replied, pouting. Cassie had been very consciousness of her look since her transformation and wasn't fond of teasing.

Katarina smiled. "You know I'm teasing, Cassie," she replied. "Lighten up."

Cassie glared at Kat. "And here, I was going to tell you about a rumor I heard of a powerful fighter," she sighed, disappointed.

Katarina looked at her sister. "A powerful fighter you say?" she said with a blood thirsty smile. "Please tell me more."

"No," Cassiopeia said as she turned her head away.

"Come on Cassie," Katarina replied, slightly annoyed. "I need to know. I need a challenge."

"What will I get out of telling you?" Cassie asked with an innocent smile.

"The undying love of your older sister," Kat replied with a sweet voice. Cassie didn't seem to respond. "And, I will team up with you for the next week."

Cassiopeia seemed to be contemplating the deal, wanting to make Kat sweat for a bit. "Make it two weeks and we'll have a deal."

"Two weeks, that is fine," Katarina stated in an impatient voice. "Now, tell me about the powerful fighter."

"Ok, ok," Cassiopeia began. "Don't get your knives in a twist. They say that he can be found in the forest. He will take on anyone who challenges him. Many have fought him and all have lost. No one knows what power he has and those who have fought him will not speak of it."

Katarina listened and her smile grew. This mystery fighter sounded like the challenge she had been looking for. She couldn't wait for the opportunity to challenge this fighter and beat him. "Where in the forest can he be found?" she asked Cassiopeia, excited.

"That's the problem," Cassiopeia replied with a slight frown. "All that has been said about it is, a clearing in the middle of the forest, but they don't state which forest. Again, many of the fighters he has beaten will not say anything about their fights, including the location."

Katarina giddiness began to deflate. "So, all we know is that there is a mysterious fighter out there, and he fights in a forest, but no will talk about where he is."

Cassiopeia nodded. "Pretty much," she replied as she started to slither away. "I'll see you on the fields later. It's going to be a fun two weeks, Kat."

Katarina sighed as she watched Cassiopeia slither away. She was going to have to go on a hunt to find this fighter, but this pleased her. She always loved a challenge and was determined to succeed. She walked with a smile on her face and headed out of the Halls going to find the fighter.

-A Few Days Later-

Katarina walked through the fifth forest trying to find the fighter. She had spent the last few days looking through every forest near the Halls, but was still unable to find him. She was getting very annoyed, and itching for a worthwhile opponent.

"Where are you, damn it!" she shouted into the trees. "Where are you damn fighter?"

"All you had to do was ask," said a voice coming from behind Katarina. Kat quickly turned, knives in hand, to face the person behind her. Standing before her was a man with strikingly spiked blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, six whiskers like marks on his face and a martial artist build. He wore a black shirt with black and orange pants. Over the was a haori that had black and orange flames on the bottom.

"Who are you?" Katarina asked in a guarded voice, ready to strike at any moment.

The man smiled. "Follow me, if you wish to find out," he stated mysteriously, as he began to walk through the trees. Katarina watched him walk away, still suspicious of his motives but slowly followed after him. If he was leading her into an ambush, she would just kill them all and go back to the Hall of Justice. She soon saw the trees thinning and found herself in a large clearing, marks of past battles all across the clearing.

The man turned toward her, smiling. "Welcome," he stated in a grand voice. "Dear Challenger, my I have your name?"

"My name is Katarina, the Sinister Blade," Katarina stated confidently.

"Katarina, a very beautiful name for a beautiful woman," the man said with a flirtatious tone.

Katarina glared at the man. "Don't try to flatter me," she stated in a cold tone. "Who are you, or face my blades?"

"Feisty, I like that in a woman," the man grinned. "As for whom I am? I am the Mighty Sage of Mt. Myoboku, the Hero of the Forth Great Ninja War. I am the one, the only, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto struck a pose as balls of confetti opened behind him. Katarina looked at him in amazement.

_"Either he's a complete idiot. On second thought, he is an idiot,"_ she thought to herself. She shook her head and stared at Naruto. "Was there a point to that?" she asked bluntly.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and sighed. "No one appreciates the entrance," Naruto said out loud, looking at Katarina. "So, you have come to challenge me?"

Katarina smiled. "Yes, I have," she stated, glad he was finally getting to the heart of the matter.

Naruto nodded. "Ok then, the rules are simple. We fight until one of us is unconscious or incapacitated," he stated as he stretched his arm behind his head. "If you win, I will do one thing of your choosing. If I win, you must leave and not tell anyone of me. You are allowed to challenge me as many times as you wish."

Katarina nodded. If she won, she was going to have him join Naxus, or kill him, it depended on how much she enjoyed the fight. "I agree to those terms," she decided.

"Very good," Naruto replied and charged forward. Katarina smiled and drew her blades. She threw her first blade at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the blade and threw a hard punch toward Katarina's face. Kat shunpo away from Naruto and began to unleash her knives toward Naruto.

Naruto jumped back and pulled out a kunai, blocking many of the knives. This made Kat smile. She always liked to battle a person who had similar weaponry to her. She charged forward and shunpo behind Naruto. She then spun, preforming her Sinister Steel.

Naruto took damage for Katarina's attack and staggered forward. Katarina smiled and began her most fatal attack, death lotus. She began to spin at a high rate of speed, sending blade after blade at Naruto.

She watched as each of the blades entered Naruto body, blood dripping for each wound. Naruto slowly fell to the ground. Katarina let out a sigh of disappointment. "I guess the rumors were false," she said as she started to sheath her blades, when suddenly she heard clapping. Kat quickly turned and saw a perfectly healthy Naruto standing before her.

"You nearly had me there," he stated in a surprised tone. "If I hadn't Kawarimi** no jutsu **to escape I would have been dead. I applaud you on that; You have been the only challenger who forced me to use that technique."

Katarina couldn't help but smile. He was going to be the challenge she was looking for. "I'm glad I was able to push you," she replied with a wicked smile as she drew her blade.

"Now the real battle begins," Naruto stated, putting his hand together in a cross shaped seal. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

A cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto and soon there were four clones of Naruto standing next to the original. They charged forward with amazing speed. Katarina back pedaled and threw one of her blades. It hit the first clone and bounced toward the others, destroying them all.

_"They can only take one hit,"_ she thought as she watched each of the clones disappear into smoke. She was brought out of her musing when another Naruto came at her from the side. She felt his fist against her face, sending her flying off her feet. Before she could orient herself she was kicked in the back sending her high into the air.

Another Naruto appeared above her and leg dropped her directly in the stomach. Kat felt the air leave her body as she raced toward the ground. She hit the ground hard, creating tiny cracks in the ground where she landed.

Kat was dazed from the attack but her instincts kicked in as another attack came toward her. She rolled out of the way and threw a blade at her attacker. The blade hit its mark and a Naruto clone disappeared into smoke.

"_Where is he?"_ Katarina thought as she looked around for Naruto. All she saw was a sea of Naruto clones surrounding her. She raised her blades and prepared for a long battle. Soon the circle of Narutos charged toward her at full speed. Kat quickly went into a Death Lotus and began to unleash a barrage of blades at the advancing army of clones. "The Dance of Death," she cried as clone after clone was destroyed.

Unfortunately for Kat, she was unable to destroy all of the clones and was soon surprised with a punch to the face, making her stumble back. She threw her blade and watched it start to bounce to a different clone when she was again attacked by another clone. She shunpo'd to another Naruto and went into a Sinister Blade. As each clone was destroyed, another appeared to take its place.

Katarina destroyed another clone, causing a large smile to spread across her face. She hadn't had this fun in such a long time

Kat threw another bouncing blade and stood in the clearing, panting from her efforts in battle. She didn't have time to catch her breath, as two clones rushed her, forcing her to shunpo away. As she landed, she saw three Narutos on the other side of the clearing. One charged toward her while the other two seemed to be preparing for something.

"No you don't!" Katarina shouted and ran toward the pair. She quickly destroyed the clone charging her but was held up by the two clones she had dodged earlier. She took both clones out with a Sinister Blade when she saw a blur coming toward her.

**"Rasengan!"** Naruto shouted as he thrust his hand into Katarina stomach. Katarina felt a drill-like sensation hit her. She was sent spinning across the clearing, hitting a tree with enough force to knock it over.

Katarina was barely conscious after that last attack, she couldn't move at all. Her blades lay across the clearing. She knew she had been beaten, but was unwilling to surrender. She was going to beat Naruto, or die trying.

She saw as Naruto walked over to her, a smile on his face. "Looks like I win," he stated, matter-of-factly.

Katarina glared at Naruto. "I'm…not done yet," she said, wincing in pain.

Naruto nodded and knelt down next to her. "Good," he replied as Katarina slowly started to lose consciousness. Katarina's last view was of Naruto's hand coming toward her, a green glow appearing around it.

-A While later-

Katarina slowly opened her eyes and looked around; She was back in the Hall of Justice, in the medical wing. She slowly sat up, but searing pain in her stomach forced her to lay back down. The last thing she remembered was Naruto standing over her after she had "taken a break" from the fight.

"Oh good, your awake," said a familiar voice. Kat turned her head to see Cassiopeia next to her bed. A concerned look on her younger sister's face.

"What happened?" Kat asked a bit confused. "The last thing I remember was fighting…." She stopped as she remembered the rules of the fight.

Cassie was a bit surprised by Katarina silence but kept it to herself. "You were found outside the Hall a few hours ago, batter and bruised," she explained. "You were pretty banged up." Kat nodded and laid her head down. Cassie looked at her sister and saw the small smile on her face. "You fought him didn't you?"

"Fought who?" Kat stated as she tried to fain ignorance.

Cassiopeia smiled, she always knew when Kat was lying, her voice would rise a bit when she spoke and she would only answer in short phrases.

"You know who I'm talking about," Cassie stated in a knowing tone, "the mysterious fighter in the forest."

"I did not," Kat replied, her voice rising in pitch.

"You're lying," Cassiopeia said in a sing-song voice.

Katarina looked at her sister and sighed. She was never very good at hiding anything from Cassiopeia. After all, she was one the best in Naxus in getting information. "Fine, I fought him," she mumbled.

"I knew it!" Cassiopeia blurted excitedly. "Tell me what happened."

Kat looked at her sister with annoyance. "I can't," she replied.

"Why not?" Cassie whined.

"It's part of the deal," Kat replied. "I'm not allowed to talk about the fights."

Cassiopeia looked at Katarina and nodded. "Fine then," she grumbled. "Are you going to fight him again?"

Katarina smiled. "Of course, after all, I always take down my target."

-SB-

Katarina was able to leave the medical wing after two days. She was happy to go and planned on challenging Naruto as soon as she was able. Unfortunately she was summoned to the Fields of Justice a lot. After all, she hadn't been able to go for two days. She sighed as she was summoned for the last time that day. As she walked she noted that the Fields were set to be cleaned the following day. This enabled her to go challenge Naruto without fear of being called to the Fields.

She walked out of the hall the next day a large smile on her face. She had spent the night sharpening her blades and getting everything ready for her next battle with Naruto. She headed toward the forest and walked toward the clearing. She noticed the marks from her previous battle in the clearing. She was determined; She was going to beat him today.

"Naruto come out!" she cried, glancing quickly around the clearing.

"You rang?" said Naruto from behind her. Katarina quickly turned and threw a blade at him. Naruto dodged the blade and smiled. "Someone is happy to see me."

Katarina glared at Naruto. "I'm here for our rematch," she somberly announced.

"I can tell," Naruto replied with a smile, "but first we need to eat."

Katarina just stared at Naruto in shock. She had come all this way and was ready to fight but he just wanted to eat. She finally sighed and nodded. "Fine," she replied, losing her thunder. "But, right after, we will fight."

"No," Naruto replied, "We have to let the food settle."

Katarina just glared at Naruto_, _defeated. _"When I win I'm going to kill him,_ she thought as they walked through the trees. They arrived at smaller clearing which revealed a little house. It was small and quaint, something she expected that an older person would live in.

Naruto lead her inside and offered her a seat. "The food is already prepared. I'll go get the bowls," he announced, disappearing into the kitchen. Katarina looked around the house and saw several photos adorning the walls. She was about to take a closer look when Naruto walked out with two bowls.

Naruto set a bowl in front of Katarina. "Enjoy," he said beaming. She watched as he ate with gusto and quickly turned to her own bowl. She stared at it for a moment before picking up her chopsticks and gathering some noodles. She lifted the noodles out of the bowl and slowly slurped them into her mouth. She ate the food slowly and had to admit it was very tasty.

Naruto looked up from his noodles. "Some is enjoying their ramen," he said with a knowing smile.

Katarina looked away, a slight red tint to her cheeks. "They are tolerable," she replied, her voice elevating again. Naruto nodded, beaming. The pair soon finished their food and headed back into the clearing. Katarina looked at Naruto as he sat down in the shade of a tree.

"Nap time," he stated as he started to yawn.

Katarina slowly developed a tick mark on her forehead. She watched, with an evil smile, as Naruto closed his eyes. "He is so going to die," she stated, waiting patiently.

-SB-

Katarina trudged home, angry. She had just lost to Naruto once again. She assumed that he would be tired after his nap, giving her the advantage, but he again beat her to a bloody pulp. At least this time she was able to walk home under her own power.

Soon she settled into a routine in her dealings with Naruto. She would wait for a day when she was not needed at the League and go to Naruto's clearing. She would then join Naruto for lunch, which seemed to get more and more extravagant with each visit. Then they would wait for hour before the fight. A fight, which always resulted in Katarina limping back to the Hall of Justice.

She was once again making her way to Naruto's clearing, trying to come up with a new strategy. All of her skill was useless in fighting him. He would always defeat her no matter which technique she tried. She knew she had to do something truly unexpected. Only one plausible idea came to mind but, it was something that she wasn't planning on, except as a last resort.

She entered the clearing and saw Naruto in the middle of it, stretching and shirtless. She watched as he moved through his routine, a large blush on her face. She had to admit that he was very good looking and was fun to be around even when not engaged in combat. He was truly one of a kind.

She calmed herself and let the blush slowly escape her face. "Someone is enjoying themselves," she said as she entered the clearing.

Naruto turned to look at her. "Of course," he nodded, as he reached for a towel near him. "Stretching is a good way to get ready for a battle."

Katarina grinned. "So, no meal before your beating," she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto replied, putting on his shirt. He cracked his neck and smiled. "Shall we begin?"

Katarina needed no invitation and shunpo'd over to Naruto. She slashed at Naruto face. He quickly dodged, but still received a light scratch on his cheek. Naruto jumped back and created three clones, sending them after .

Kat just smiled and struck at the clones with her Sinister Blades. Soon she was surrounded by smoke but quickly escaped it, as another clone charged through.

"Someone learning," Naruto said, impressed.

"Well you learn a few things after fighting the same person a few times," Katarina replied and shunpo'd over to Naruto. She slashed at Naruto's face but he blocked with his kunai. Soon the pair clashed blade against blade for several moments before breaking apart.

Katarina had a few cuts on her, but none were life threatening. Naruto had fewer cuts and his positive mood hadn't received any damage. He created five clones but Katarina quickly threw a Bouncing Blade at the clones, rendering the clones, useless.

Naruto quickly created more clones and mixed with them as they charged toward Katarina. Kat threw another Bouncing Blade and destroyed many clones but was soon swarmed by others. She quickly performed a Sinister Blades, got out of the swarm of clones and quickly went into a Death Lotus. Many of the clones were destroyed. Soon only the real Naruto remained.

Naruto just smiled and created a familiar blue ball in his hands. He rushed toward Kat at an amazing pace. Katarina quickly shunpo'd away and watched as Naruto destroyed the ground she was once standing on.

"You missed," Katarina said in a sing-song voice as Naruto laughed.

"Well then, it's time to take this up a notch," Naruto replied, forming a familiar cross-shaped seal. **"Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Soon over a hundred Naruto clones filled the field. Katarina smiled and raised her blades. "Come to your death!" she shouted as the clones charged toward her. She quickly threw a Bouncing blade and destroyed several clones.

She quickly shunpo'd to another clone and preformed a Sinister Blade. She had to shunpo away from **a Rasengan Barrage** and threw a Bouncing Blade to destroy the group of clones. She quickly turned and felt a fist against her cheek.

Kat flew across the field and landed on hard. She slowly stood and looked at the army of Naruto's before her. She knew if she kept fighting with her same skills, she was going to lose once again. She knew she had to do something unexpected or face another loss.

She quickly located the Real Naruto. She had marked him with a small black mark on his neck. She looked at him with a light blush on her face. "To hell with it," she thought and shunpo'd over to the real Naruto.

Naruto watched as Katarina appeared before him and quickly threw a quick punch. Katarina spun around this attack and got in close to Naruto. Naruto was about to substitute with a clone when Katarina grabbed his collar and smashed her lips against his. Naruto stood wide-eyed as he felt Katarina's gentle kiss.

"Her lips are so soft," he thought as they kissed. Katarina broke the kiss and flipped the distracted Naruto into his back.

She held her blade to his neck, a large smile on her face. "I win," she said with a sultry voice.

Naruto looked up at her nodded. "You've beaten me," Naruto said with a smile. "Now, I must do as you wish.

Katarina smiled and straddled Naruto's waist, making his face turn red. She leaned down near Naruto's ear. "Pick me up at seven," she whispered. She slowly got off the blonde and walked away, an added sway to her hips.

**That my friend is Katarina chapter, it was a fun write after working hard on my other stories. I really like this chapter and hope you do as well. I wanted to do a more action oriented chapter and hope you all enjoy the fight. I really am thankful for all your support and really happy that all like this story and continue to read it. You guys really make me a better writer when you review and tell me what you think of my writing. I reread many of my old stories and chapters and seen how much I have grown thanks to all of you. So thank you again, please read and review!**


	5. Vi the Piltover Enforcer

It was a beautiful day in the Hall of Justice, home of the League of Legends. A girl with dark pink hair, light-blue eyes, and the Roman numeral "VI" tattooed on her right cheek. This was Vi, the Piltover Enforcer and one of the newest champions to join the League of Legends. She was heading back to her room to work on her hextech gauntlets. Her gloves had stopped working in the middle of a match on the Fields of Justice, and her team had lost. She hated when her gauntlets were give out on her. No matter how much she improved them, they would always stop working at some point during the day.

"Stupid gloves," she mumbled under her breath. She entered her room and saw hextech spread all over. She felt right at home as she set her gauntlets on the table and pulled out her tools. She quickly began to work on her gauntlets, trying to find the problem. She soon found herself lost in her own little world and failed to notice her partner, Caitlyn, enter her room.

Caitlyn watched Vi work and shook her head. Ever since they had met, Vi had always been working on her gauntlets and not listening to any order she was given. It annoyed Cait to no end, but when Vi did listen, they were a unstoppable team.

"Vi" Cait said in a calm tone, but Vi didn't seem to hear her. Cait sighed, "VI!"

Vi turned, lifted her goggles off her eyes, and gave Cait a smirk. "What up cupcake?" she asked.

Cait just shook her head. "Please stop calling me that," she replied, annoyed.

Vi just laughed. "No can do cupcake," she replied. "You're cupcake, and that's it."

Caitlyn knew that Vi wouldn't stop no matter how many times she asked. She just shook her head. "I just wanted to let you know a package came in for you today," she stated.

"Why did they send you to tell me?" Vi asked, returning her attention to her gauntlets. "It would have been better to send one of the Wizards workers.

Caitlyn was silent. "This package is special," Cait said in a slightly lower tone. "It's from…"

Vi turned and looked at Caitlyn, the worry evident in her eyes. "Who is it from?" she demanded.

"It's from Fox," Caitlyn said. Vi froze.

"You've got to be joking," Vi said. Her voice creaking as she talked. "He was supposed to be dead."

Caitlyn nodded. "I know," she replied in a sad tone. "But, I checked the package myself. It's his handwriting all right."

Vi turned. "Give it to me," she deadpanned.

"It's in the main foyer," Caitlyn explained. "It's too big to bring to your room. They want you to open it there." Vi sighed, setting her tools down. She slowly walked out of room; hesitantly toward a package that was sent by a supposed dead man.

-Flashback-

Vi was 13 and was working on her hextech gloves, it been two years since she split from her gang, made her gloves and she couldn't be happier. She could do what she wanted, when she wanted, and no one could stop her. She was lonely at times, but tried not to let it get to her. She had things to steal and walls to break.

Vi put her gloves on and headed out into Piltover, looking for a good mark to steal from. Piltover was a very advanced city, with many hextech vehicles and technology in vast quantities. She loved to wonder the streets, looking over all of the different hextech upgrades that were coming out. She had eyed a few that she had planned on stealing, to upgrade her gauntlets. She was about to scout out the building that held the upgrades when shouting was heard.

"Stop him!" someone cried. Vi watched as an orange blur flew past her, followed by some of Piltover's finest. Vi faded into the crowd and watched as the chase passed her.

"This place is too hot for me," Vi thought and walked away from the hextech shop. She planned on coming back in a few days after the excitement had worn off. She headed back to her hideout and took her gloves off.

"No fun for me today," Vi said in a bored tone as she laid down in her bed.

Suddenly a sound was heard. Vi quickly stood up and put on her gloves, ready to fight. She slowly looked around and initially saw nothing, when suddenly someone sat up. He was the boy from earlier. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker like marks on his cheeks. His clothes were tattered and torn, his shirt barely hanging onto him.

"Got away," he said with a sigh of relief, only to see a giant fist in his face. "Oh crap!"

"Who are you?" Vi demanded as she powered up her gauntlet. "Tell me now or I blow your head off!"

The boy stared at Vi's gauntleted fist in awe. "My name is Naruto," he stated in a slightly scared tone. "I was running on the roof and I fell down here. Please don't hit me."

Vi looked at Naruto and slowly removed her fist from his face. "Was anyone following you?" she asked, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"No one was following me," Naruto assured her, as he slowly stood up. "I was looking for a place to crash. Wait where's my bundle?"

"Bundle?" Vi questioned, as Naruto began searching for his belongings.

Naruto scavenged around the area he fell and soon picked up a large bundle. "Found it!" he shouted, holding the bundle close.

"Good for you," Vi stated in a bored tone. "Now, get out."

Naruto watched as Vi walked away. "Hey wait," he called, running after her. "Can I please stay? I don't have anywhere to go."

"Tough luck, buddy," Vi replied as she charged up her gauntlet. "But, I don't need anyone staying here, besides me. " She quickly turned and used Vault Breaker to try and attacked Naruto. Naruto watched, wide-eyed as Vi charged forward and hit him square in the chest. Vi watched in satisfaction as he flew back, suddenly bursting into smoke.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Naruto said from behind Vi, perfectly fine. "There was no reason to attack me."

Vi just turned and glared at Naruto. "How'd you dodge that," she demanded as she charged her gauntlet up again.

Naruto glared at Vi. "I don't have to tell you!" he shouted and charged toward Vi.

Vi smiled, brought her fist back and punched forward, creating a shockwave with her fist. This was her Excessive Force punch. Naruto was hit by the attack and was knocked back a bit but again, he turned into smoke.

Vi dodged a punched to her face and saw Naruto charging forward. "_How he get there?"_ she thought as she dodged some of his attacks. She used another Excessive Force, but missed her target. Naruto took advantage of the miss, and kicked her in the stomach.

"Damn you!" Vi stated in anger and charged her best attack, Assault and Battery. She locked onto Naruto and shot forward, knocking him into the air. "Get dunked!" she shouted as she punched Naruto into the ground. Naruto hit, hard and didn't move. Vi just smiled and walked over to him. "That will show you."

Naruto turned to smoke in front of her eyes, "Rasengan!" she heard and saw Naruto charging toward her with a spinning blue ball in his hand. He thrust his hand toward her stomach. Vi tired to block it with her gauntlet, thinking it would stop the attack. She watched in horror as the small blue ball tore through her gauntlet like it was paper.

Vi jumped away from Naruto, anger evident on her face. "Look what you did you big jerk!" she shouted as she took off the broken gauntlet. "It's going to take me weeks to get this thing fixed!"

"Hey, I was defending myself. You're the one who attacked me!" Naruto shouted back. "All I wanted was to ask for a place to stay. I was going to offer some stuff from my bundle as payment but no, you _had_ to attack me."

Vi just glared at Naruto. "You stupid jerk," she stated and stomped away. She picked up her broken gauntlet as she headed to her work bench, wanting nothing more than to forget about the stupid jerk that fell from the roof.

-Flashback ends-

This was the first time that Vi had met Naruto, or as he would later be known as, fox. He was one of the few who could get under her skin so easily. Part of the time, he was terribly annoying, at other times he was so sweet and fun to be around. She remembered when they first stole together. It was the first of many heists they did together. They eventually came to be known as the Fox and Wreaker. They were the best partners in crime Piltover had ever seen. They were together for years, until one dreadful day.

-Flashback begins-

Vi sat at her workbench making the final adjustments to her gauntlets. Today was going to be a big day. Today, she and Naruto were going to go and raid Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow's laboratory. They planned on getting some of the lastest hextech inventions he had come up with and use them to better their gear. Vi still used her hextech gauntlets, but she had fitted Naruto with his own hextech gear. She gave him some goggles that could see through walls and had thermal imaging. Next she gave him a set of hextech daggers. They could slice through anything with ease, but could create shockwaves when he charges them up.

Vi smiled as she finished the final touches. "All set," she stated happily. "Hey, whiskers, get down here."

Vi watched as Naruto dropped from the ceiling with ease. She knew he had some kind of freaky power that allowed him to copy himself and create the blue ball of destruction. It also let him walk up walls and stick to places like Velcro. It freaked her out at first, but once they began stealing together those skills became invaluable to their success.

Naruto gave Vi his usually foxy smile "Ready to go Vi," he said with excitement. "Let's get us some new gear."

Vi nodded. "Yeah, let's" she replied as they left their home. Vi watched as Naruto faded into the shadows and traveled across town on the rooftops. She never got why he prefer to travel so high up, but it did allow him a better vantage point for scouting. Vi walked through the crowd at a normal pace not wanting to draw attention to herself. She had given her gauntlets to Naruto, to make herself more inconspicuous. She hated to part with them, but it was necessary for the success of their thefts.

She soon found herself standing in front of one of the tallest building in Piltover, Jayce's laboratory. She walked around, looking over the imposing building and waited for the signal. She watched as a small knife flew past her and landed in the ground. Vi smiled and walked toward an alley behind the laboratory.

She had only walked a bit into the alley, when a rope fell in front of her. She quickly began to climb and soon joined Naruto on one of the many balconies that adorned the building.

"Welcome to Jayce's Hextech," Naruto said jokingly. "First floor, spare parts and tools."

Vi grabbed her gauntlets from Naruto and shook her head. "Why do I keep you around again?" she asked in a joking tone as Naruto began to pick the lock on the window.

"My charming personality," he replied, opening the lock. "And, you have no sense of stealth whatsoever."

Vi glared at Naruto, but she knew what he was saying was true. If she did this on her own she would have broken through the front door and kept on breaking things until she found what she wanted. With Naruto around, she was able to do more jobs without drawing attention to herself. It was one of the many perks of having him as a partner.

She punched him lightly, well lightly for her, it sent Naruto trembling through the window and sliding across the floor. Naruto turned and tried not to scream. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Vi entered the room. "If I wanted your opinion, I would beat it out of you, remember," she stated in a victorious tone.

Naruto just glared at her and sighed. "Fine, let's just get going. I'd rather get out of here as soon as possible," he stated in a worried tone. "We don't know what type of security old Defender has."

Vi just laughed. "Security, ha" she stated in a mocking tone. "No security can stand up to these babies." She held up her fist happily.

"Of course," Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone, which earned him another "light" punch from Vi. "Stop that!" Naruto demanded as he rubbed his head in pain.

"I will, once you stop being a jerk," Vi replied as she walked toward the stairs.

"One of these days, I will get you back," Naruto muttered and followed after Vi. They walked silently to the upper levels and soon found Jayce's main lab. Naruto tested the door to see if it was locked, luckily it wasn't.

"That's convenient," Naruto stated with a smile, slowly opening the door. The lab was empty so the pair was able to freely walk through the lab. The pair looked over all the different inventions with awe.

"What does this stuff do?" Naruto asked as he looked over a giant hammer with awe.

Vi just shrugged. "I have no idea," she stated as she looked at the different inventions. "We have to take some and try them out."

Naruto just nodded and started to look for something that caught his eye. He soon settled on a small round device that seemed small and easily missed. He quickly picked it up and pocketed it. He continued his search but most items were too large to carry.

Vi, on the other hand, was picking up different hextech upgrades that she could incorporate in her gauntlets. She was like a kid in a candy store as she found new upgrade that would suit her well. Soon her bag was filled, and she was ready to leave. "Let's go," she stated and headed toward the door.

Naruto nodded and followed after her. The pair was almost to the door, when it was opened from the other side. Standing in front of them was Jayce, and Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Both pairs froze at the sight of each other.

Caitlyn was the first to recover. "Stop, in the name of the law!" she stated as she reached for her gun.

Naruto quickly formed a cross-shaped hand sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu," he shouted and soon the lab was covered in smoke. Naruto grabbed Vi and ran toward the window. Naruto successfully burst through it, leaving behind five clones of himself, and Vi to deal with the Sheriff.

Vi felt the vibrations as Naruto landed on the roof of a nearby building and quickly set her down. They quickly ran across the roof, putting as much distance between them and the lab. Vi noticed that Naruto seemed to slow down for a moment. "They are on their way," he stated in a cold tone.

"Crap!," Vi stated as they ran, managing to dodge a bullet fired at her. She turned her head and saw Jayce holding some form of blaster and Caitlyn with her gun ready to fire. She turned to look at Naruto. "Let get cracking," she stated and turned to face her attackers.

She charged up her Vault Breaker and shot forward. "One girl wreaking crew!" she shouted as she hit Jayce with her attack. Caitlyn aimed her gun at Vi, only to dodge a kick to the head from Naruto.

"Take care of him," Naruto stated with a smile. "I got the Sheriff."

Vi nodded. "Give her hell," she stated as Naruto forced Caitlyn away from Jayce.

Jayce looked at Vi and frowned. "Why are you stealing from me?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Vi just smiled, and spit at Jayce feet. "I'll give you five good reasons for you to shut up," she said and charged forward with her Vault Breaker. Jayce jumped back and quickly changed his blaster into his hammer. He jumped into the air and used a Thundering Blow to try and knock out Vi. Vi jumped back and charged up Excessive Forces that sent a shockwave attack at Jayce.

Jayce got knocked back by the attack and saw Vi rushing him. He activated his Lightning Field, stopping Vi in her tracks. "Stop fighting, just return the things you stole and turn yourself in."

Vi glared at Jayce. "Get Dunked," she shouted and used Assault and Battery to knocked Jayce into the air and right into the roof. Jayce blasted through the roof and into the building, allowing Vi enough time to escape.

Vi ran and looked around for Naruto. She saw a flash and headed in that direction. She saw Naruto dodge a Piltover Peacemaker, with a laugh.

"Come on Cait," he called in a mocking tone. "You keep missing. Are you losing you touch?"

Cait just glared at Naruto. "Target Marked," she said and a large bullseye appeared on Naruto. Cait smiled and fired her Ace in the Hole.

Naruto tried to dodge the attacked but was directly hit. He was sent flying back and hit a wall. The small device Naruto had taken from Jayce Lab fell to the floor and bounced a few times. The device opened and a black portal appeared above it. Vi could only watch as Naruto was sucked inside of the portal. It closed as soon as Naruto entered and the device closed.

"NARUTO!" Vi shouted and looked toward Caitlyn, hate in her eyes. "I kill you!"

Vi charged Cait and began to attack her with all her might. Caitlyn dodged her attacks, jumped back and shot her 90 cailber net, trapping Vi inwith it.

Vi pushed against the net and glared at Cait. "He's gone!"she shouted as she destroyed the net. "I'll never see him again and it all your fault!"

Caitlyn was about to fire a Piltover Peacemaker when someone put their hand on her gun. "Stop," Jayce said in a sad tone. He turned to face Vi. "She did not kill your friend, it was my device. I created it to make portals to other dimensions. It only worked twice. The first was three years ago and the second was now. Both times someone went through the portals and never returned. I am sorry for your loss."

Vi looked at Jayce. "I will never forgive you," she stated in a cold tone and started to walk away.

"Stop thief," Cait said in a commanding tone.

Vi turned and smiled at Cait. "In your dreams, Cupcake," She stated and Vault Breaker away.

-Flashback end-

A few years after that Vi became Caitlyn partner in protecting Piltover before joining the League after that. She slowly walked to the entrance and saw a large create waiting for her. Many of the champions had gather around and watched in interest as Vi approached the crate.

She reached it and stared at the crate for a moment. She wondered if someone was getting back at her or was it really from him. She reached over and removed the top. She opened the box and saw two brand new Hextech Gauntlets. They were silver, sleek, and completely smooth.

There was a note on top of the Gauntlets with a fox like seal on the front. Vi picked it up and slowly opened it up. She pulled out the letter and began to read.

"Hey Vi," the letter began. "How have you been? It's been awhile since I left and I'm really sorry that I was taken away from you. It was unfortunate we couldn't be partners in crime anymore, but such is life. I made these for you during my travels. Surprise! I know it's amazing, me making something that doesn't blow up in my face. Anyway enjoy your new fists and I hope to see you soon, Love Naruto the Fox"

Vi set the letter down and tried not to let the tears fall down her face. She promised herself that she would never show weakness to anyone, and if they saw, she would beat their faces in. She picked up the gauntlets and slipped them onto her hands. They fit her perfectly. She smiled as she looked them over. These were exactly what she need.

"Well, it seems you like them," said a familiar voice with happiness in their tone.

Vi turned and saw Naruto standing at the front entrance, a large smile on his face. He had changed a lot since she last saw him. He wore a black and orange track suit with a clock over it. A strange headband adorned his forehead. The goggles she made him, hanging from his neck and his hextech blades at his sides.

Vi walked over and stood in front of Naruto. He had gotten taller and now towered over her, but she didn't care about that. "You jerk!" she shouted and punched him hard in the gut with her new gauntlets.

Naruto flew out the hallway and down the stairs. He landed hard on the ground and groaned in pain. "She hit harder than Baa-chan," he muttered to himself as he slowly got up. He saw Vi charging toward him at amazing speeds, gauntlets ready to attack.

"You jerk!"she stated again as she punched him, softer this time. Soon she was sobbing into her chest, holding his shirt with all her might. "You left me alone."

Naruto let a sad smile adorn his face. "I'm sorry Vi," he said as he hugged her. "I promise to never leave again."

Vi just kept crying, not caring who witnessed her display of emotion. She had the man who had made her happy, with her once again, and nothing was going to take him away again. She broke the hug and gave Naruto a stern glare. "You'd better not, or I will have to beat your face in," she threatened through her tears.

Naruto just nodded. "Yes my Wreaker-hime," he stated as he captured Vi lips with his.

** That is Vi chapter my friends, I really happy for all the support that this story has received and I thankful to all the reviewers, favorites, and follows this stories has. I really happy with the way it is turning out. Love writing these one shot and really enjoy them, League of Legends has a lots of characters that I can choose from that make each story new and exciting. Thank you all for your support.**

**Also I like to address the point of Ahri, she a great character and I love her, but she is overdone with these crossovers, she is the simplest one to do. So for me she will probably not be done until later on in this story. I want to do the more challenging Characters before Ahri, So sorry Ahri fans it going to be a long wait. Please read and review!**


	6. Quinn, the Demacia's Wing

The day was just starting at the Hall of Justice, and many of the Champions, of the League of Legends, had yet to start the day. One was up though, a beautiful woman, with short dark hair, stood at her balcony watching the sunrise. She watched as a large blue and yellow eagle flew through the air; its majestic form bathed in the sun light.

This was Quinn, the Demacia's Wing. The eagle in the sky was her partner Valor. They were new to the League of Legends and were still getting use to living in the Hall of Justice. Before they came to the Hall, they lived in a small cottage in her home village. Now that she was a champion of the League, she had to be near the hall at all times to be ready to be called into battle.

"Come on back Val," Quinn said in a calm voice. Valor squawked, flew down, and landed on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn stroked Valor's head lovingly. She walked into her room, to the Demacian armor, and began to look over each piece with a careful eye. It was one of the first things she was taught when she began ranger training. This was one of the few things that helped her relax, besides writing in her journal.

After she finished, she quickly put on the armor and headed out of her room. She grabbed her crossbow on the way out while Valor rested on her shoulder. The pair headed toward the dining hall and was the first ones there beside Akali and Shen. She gave them a quick wave, got her food and a bowl of meat for Valor. They ate in silence and watched as the other champions started to walk into the dining hall. She noted as Talon walked in and glared at him. Valor glared at Talon as well and spread his wings, ready to strike.

"Calm down Val," Quinn said in a slightly cold tone. "We'll get him soon, don't worry." Val squawked and folded his wings in compliance but still glared at Talon.

"Hello Quinn!" said a bubbly voice. Quinn turned to see Lux, the Lady of Luminosity, sitting down at her table.

Quinn gave Lux a small smile. "Hello Lux," she replied in a friendly tone. "How are you this morning?"

Lux just smiled. "I'm doing great," she said in her usual bubbly tone. "Just ready to get onto the Fields and win some matches."

Quinn nodded. "That's good," she replied, as she fed Valor some meat.

"So, any big plans for after we're done for the day?" Lux asked in a curious tone.

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing really, just my usual," she replied in a calm tone.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the other girls for a night on the town," Lux asked in a happy tone.

Quinn looked at Lux for a moment as she pondered the idea. It would be a nice change from staying in and cleaning her crossbow and armor, but then again, she was never a fan of loud places. Then again, it would be a nice change of pace. "Sure, I'll join you," she decided and Lux smiled.

"Great," Lux replied happily. "Meet us at the entrance of the hall after your last battle."

"I will be there," Quinn said with a grin.

-SB-

Quinn sighed happily as she finished her last match of the day and headed to the main entrance of the hall of justice. Her team had won the match, but unfortunately she had Garen on her team. She wasn't a big of Garen and his Stubb….I mean by the book ways. He annoyed Quinn to no end but she didn't want to think about it now. She was meeting with Lux and the others and was going to enjoy her night on the town.

She reached her destination and saw Lux already waiting. Also there was Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox, Sona the Maven of the Strings, Miss Fortune the Bounty Hunter, Zyra the Rise of Thorns, and Ashe the Frost archer.

Lux noticed Quinn walking toward them and smiled. "Welcome Quinn," she greated. Quinn just nodded and stood by a piller next to Ashe. "Everyone here?" she asked.

Ahri shook her head. "No we're missing Fiora and Elise," she stated in her usual sultry tone.

"They know where we're headed so no worries," Lux stated in an excited tone. "Now, let the girl's night out begin."

Everyone followed Lux as she headed into the city surrounding the Hall of Justice. Everyone chatted happily as they walked through town. Quinn was a bit nervous, having not really been in the city. They soon arrive at their destination, the Dancing Dragon, one of the best restaurants in town. Lux led them to a private room near the back of the restaurant.

Quinn saw Fiora the Grand Duelist, Elise the Spider Queen, and Evelynn the Widow. "Oh good, you made it!" Lux said happily. "Now we can start the meeting."

Quinn looked at Lux with a bit of confusion. "Meeting?" she asked. "I thought it was a girl's night out."

"It is a girl night out," Lux stated in a knowing tone. "It is also the monthly meeting of the League of Legends Women association."

"The League's Women association?" Quinn asked still confused.

"Yeah, it's an association for the woman of the league to get to know each other and talk about the important issues," Lux stated with a smile. "Now grab a seat and we will start the meeting."

Everyone sat down food was ordered, and Quinn watched as everyone waited for the waiters to leave. Lux smiled as she saw that they were alone. She stood up and smiled, "Welcome everyone to the League's Women Association monthly meeting," she stated in a bubbly voice. "Now first order of business, let's all welcome our new member Quinn."

Everyone looked at Quinn; this made Quinn a bit uncomfortable but didn't let it show. "Welcome Quinn they all stated."

"Thank you," Quinn replied quickly hoping this would signal Lux to move on.

"Next order of Business," Lux stated. "Will Treasurer, Miss Fortune, please take the floor."

MF stood up and nodded to Lux. "Thank you President Lux. Now, the LWA is running low on funds this month and I had a few ideas for a way to make money."

"What is it?" Fiora asked in interest.

"I'm glad you asked," Mf said with a smile, "We will do a "Women of the League" Calendar and sell it to the summoners and citizen of Runeterra."

"What type of Calendar will it be?" Ashe asked a slight blush to her cheeks.

"It will be a pin-up calendar," MF said with a sultry smile. "Just think of all the money we will make."

"All those in favor, say yes," Lux stated. Everyone responded in agreement, everyone except Quinn. She wasn't comfortable doing such a racy calendar. The night went on and Quinn had to admit she had had a fun time. She got to know Ashe and Fiora a bit better and soon they headed back to the hall. Quinn walked into her room and saw Valor sitting on his perch, asleep. She smiled and stroked his feathers a bit.

"Sleep well Val," she whispered and walked over to her desk where her journal lay. She sat down, picked up her pen and started to write. She wrote about all her matches and the LWA. She finished writing, turned back to the beginning of the journal, and a time where her twin Caleb was still alive and her best friend Naruto was still around.

-FB-

A six year old Quinn stood in her room waiting for her brother to wake up. They were going to go into the forest with Naruto and spend time playing near the lake in the middle of the forest. Naruto was their best friend since he moved into their village. He was different from the other kids, always smiling and having fun. He lived with his Grandmother, Tsunade Senju, the new village doctor. They had just shown up a few months ago from nowhere. Most of the village didn't question it, they were just happy to have a doctor in the village.

Quinn was tired of waiting and walked over to Caleb's bed. "Get up dumb-dumb," she ordered, annoyed.

Caleb just turned over and pulled the blanket up. "Five more minutes," he mumbled and went back to sleep.

Quinn stomped her foot. "Get up, or I'll get Naruto to prank you!" she said in an evil tone.

Caleb quickly sat up. "You wouldn't?" he asked a bit fearful. Naruto was notorious for his pranks ever since he came into town. Caleb had been on the receiving end of one of the pranks before they were friends and he been afraid of his pranks ever since.

"Try me?" Quinn stated in a victorious tone. Caleb knew that Quinn could be evil some times and quickly got out of bed.

He headed out of the room. "Let's get going," Caleb stated. Quinn smiled and quickly followed. They ran out of the house and down the street toward the medical clinic. They saw Naruto sitting outside playing with Ton-Ton, his sister Shizune's pet pig.

"Hey Naruto!" Caleb shouted as he ran over to his friend.

"Hey Caleb," Naruto stated, with a fox-like smile. He noted Quinn's presence as well, "hey Featherhead."

Quinn hated that nickname. "Shut it, Fishcake," she shouted at Naruto.

"It's Maelstrom, featherhead!" Naruto shouted at Quinn, a tick mark on his forehead.

"Fishcake"

"Featherhead"

"Fishcake"

Caleb just sighed as Quinn and Naruto continued their verbal attacks. "Guys, stop," he said with a sigh. "We don't have time for this."

Naruto and Quinn stopped arguing. "Fine," they said at the same time, and glared at each other. The trio headed into the forest and ran toward the lake. They each picked up a sword made from wood as they ran. They all shared a dream to one day become knights of Demacia someday. Out of all them, Caleb was the best with the sword followed by Naruto then Quinn.

Caleb attacked Naruto with his wooden blade and Naruto blocked the attack. "Take this!" Caleb shouted as he attacked Naruto, "revenge for the pranks!" Quinn watched as they fought and laughed, this was the most fun they had in a long time.

-Flashback end-

Quinn smiled as she remembering the fun times she had with her brother and Naruto. They would spend their days sword fighting in the forest and just goofing off. They even helped Naruto with some of his pranks. They were all punished harshly but it was the most fun they had together. Quinn's expression turned solumn as she remembered the day her life nearly fell apart. It was a few months after her brother died.

-Flashback-

Quinn sat in her room, alone, looking at a picture of Caleb. It had been two months since he had died. He had gone into the forest with Naruto and had fallen into the river that leads to the lake. Unable to escape a strong undertow, he drowned. His body was found on the lake shore a few hours later. Quinn had cried for days after hearing of Caleb's passing. She couldn't picture life without her twin. Naruto was the only one that could help her cope through this crisis.

"Why didn't you just wait?" Quinn said as tears flowed down her face. "I was almost done with my chores, why didn't you wait?"

Quinn silently cried as she thought of her brother. Now they would never be knights together, never show everyone who is the best. Quinn didn't notice that Naruto walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hi Quinn," he said in a sad tone.

Quinn turned and looked at her friend tears, flowing down her face, "Hi..Naruto," she stammered between sobs.

Naruto patted her on the back and pulled her into a hug. "I miss him too," he said quietly.

"Why did he have to leave?" Quinn asked as she cried. "Why did he leave me?"

"I don't know?" Naruto said in a sad tone. The pair just sat quietly together. The only audible sound was of Quinn's tears. Soon Quinn had run out of tears and sniffled in sadness. Quinn looked at Naruto at noticed that he was nervous. It was as if he was hiding a secret, something he didn't want to tell her.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked a bit scared. Naruto remained silent and looked at the ground. Quinn frowned, "Tell me!"

"I'm leaving," Naruto said quietly.

Quinn stared at him in shock. He was leaving!? He couldn't leave. She couldn't be alone. "Wha, what are you saying?" Quinn stuttered asked as she felt more tears start to flow.

Naruto turned and looked Quinn in the eyes, tears flowing down his face. "I have to go," he said in sadness. "Baa-chan said they found us and we need to move."

"Who found you?" Quinn asked.

"The Demacian forces," Naruto stated in a sad tone.

"Why are you running from our army?" Quinn asked in shock. "You're Demacian."

Naruto shook his head. "I am only half-Demacian," he stated in a slightly cold tone. "I am half-Naxuian."

Quinn looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto was part Naxuian!? They are the Demacians worst enemies.

Naruto looked at the floor in sadness. "I am sorry I didn't tell you before," he apologized. "But, Baa-chan wanted us to live a normal life. She never expected for someone to discover our secret."

Quinn was quiet for a while as she tried to process the information. "You don't really have to leave, do you? she asked.

"I have to," he stated. "We are leaving today; Baa-chan said I couldn't say goodbye, but I can't leave without seeing you one more time." Quinn felt Naruto's arms wrap around her as he hugged her tightly. "I will miss you."

Quinn felt Naruto let go of her, and head out of her room. Quinn sat in silence once again, alone without her brother and her best friend. Quinn quickly stood and ran out of her room. Naruto couldn't leave, she needed him. She ran out of the house only to see a platoon of Demacian Soldiers standing in the village square.

The Captain of the platoon walked forward and looked over the villagers that had gathered. "Some of you may be wondering why we have traveled to your village today," he said in a commanding tone. "We are here to apprehend a Naxuian that lives within your village, Tsunade Senju, the Bloody Medic. If any of you have any information on this criminal, please speak to me as soon as possible."

Quinn heard this and was shocked, she knew Tsunade to be such a nice person, a bit moody, but a very nice person. She had healed Quinn's broken arm when she fell from a tier a year ago. How could such a sweet woman, be an evil Naxuian. Quinn watched as the soliders headed to Naruto's home and ransack the housed, only to find nothing. Quinn felt dead inside as her world came crashing down.

-Flashback end-

Quinn shed a single tear as she remembered that day and the lifeless years after that, until she found Valor. Now, she was a Champion of the League of Legends and a respected member of the Demacian forces. She hopelessly wondered about Naruto every now and then, hoping he was ok. Quinn quickly closed her journal and got ready for bed, imagining her friend alive and safe.

-SB-

Quinn had finished another match and was headed to her room, only to be intercepted by Katarina, the Sinister Blade. Quinn was surprised by this, never expecting a Naxuian to stop her.

Katarina just glared at Quinn. "Hello ranger," she stated in her usual cold tone.

"Hello Kataina," Quinn replied, a bit nervous. "What can I do for you?"

Katarina was silent. "Here," she stated and handed Quinn a note. She quickly turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Quinn. Quinn eventually looked down at the note and slowly opened it.

"Dear Quinn," the note stated. "I want to congratulate you on entering the League and your accomplishments that you have made in your life. You are probably wondering who I am and why I am writing you. Actually you might be wondering why Katarina was the one to deliver the note. That's not important right now. I just want to let you know I am proud of what you have accomplished, Sincerely a Friend"

Quinn read the note several more times and didn't know what to think. She wanted to find the writer and speak to them. She wanted answers and she wanted them as soon as possible. She folded the note and ran down the hall trying to find Katarina.

She quickly found herself in the dining hall and saw Katarina near the other Naxuians. Quinn started to walk over to them, when Lux walked over to her.

"Hey Quinn," Lux stated in a bubbly tone. "How are you today?"

Quinn gave Lux a quick smile. "I am fine," she stated quickly, "just a little busy."

"That's great," Lux replied. "So are you ready for the photo shoot this weekend. You need to pick out your outfit."

Quinn just nodded absentmindedly, as she saw that Katarina was starting to walk away. "Lux I have to go, can you pick out my outfit for me?" Quinn quickly walked away and Lux watched her leave, a bit surprised.

Quinn walked quickly through the halls and tried to find Katarina. "What do you want" said an angered voice and Quinn quickly turned to see Katarina standing before her.

Quinn looked at Katarina, a look of determination on her face. "Who gave you the note to give to me?" she asked in a frantic voice.

Katarina just glared at Quinn. "Why should I?" she asked coldly.

"I need to know!" Quinn pleaded.

Katarina just smiled. "Well, tough luck," she replied and started to walk away. "You'll have to find him yourself. He said to tell you to go back to the beginning." Quinn watched as Katarina once again walked away, leaving Quinn to her thoughts.

"Go back to the beginning?" Quinn thought to herself. She quickly headed back to her room, went to her closet and pulled out her rangers bag. She quickly filled the bag with some spare clothes and turned toward Valor. "Time to head out Val."

Valor flew over and landed on Quinn's shoulder. He gave Quinn a squawk and she smiled. "You said it Val," she replied with a caring voice. "Let's find the beginning."

-SB-

Quinn walked through her home town feeling nostalgic. It had been a long time since she had been home, and it hadn't changed a bit. She had visited her parents and had spent some time with them. She had walked through the village and saw the remains of the old medical clinic.

"Please be safe," Quinn said quietly to herself as she walked past her childhood friend's old home. She walked around town when she saw a red blur run in front of her. Her ranger training kicked in and she carefully watched the red blur. It turned out to be a large red fox, with nine long tails. She was surprised to see the fox and would have to tell Ahri that she had seen another nine-tails. She saw the fox looking at her and Valor with interest.

The fox yipped at the pair and took off running. Quinn followed after the fox as it headed into the trees. She had a feeling the fox was leading her to who she was looking for.

"Valor, up," Quinn ordered and Valor took off into the sky and followed the fox. Quinn ran after the fox as quickly as she could. She drew her crossbow just in case she was running into a trap. She saw Valor fly down and hover in front of her. She squawked and flew toward the lake in the middle of the forest. Quinn followed and soon saw the lake come into view. She saw the fox running toward a hooded figure and slowed down.

Quinn raised her crossbow and pointed it at the hooded figure. "Who are you!" she demanded. "Why did you send me this note?"

The hooded man didn't move. Quinn heard a yip come from the man and watched as the fox nodded. The fox turned and it turned and bared it fangs at Quinn. Quinn fired her crossbow at the fox and Valor attacked the hooded man.

The hooded man dove to the side and pulled out his pistol and fired it at Valor. Valor flew above the hooded man fire and flew back to Quinn. Quinn had been able to ward off the fox and was happy to see Valor flying next to her. She didn't have time to think as the fox lunged at her.

"Damn it!" Quinn thought as she dove to the side. She aimed her crossbow and fired at the hooded man. The man dodged her attack and fired back at Quinn.

The fox attacked Quinn only to be intercepted by Valor while Quinn and the hood man dueled. Quinn rushed the man, vaulted off him and landed a few hits. The man didn't seem bothered by the attacks. He raised his pistol which had a fox head near the end of the barrel.

"You are very good," the hooded man stated in a cheery tone.

Quinn gave the man a sarcastic smile. "Glad I could give you a good show," Quinn stated, quickly rolled away and fired her crossbow at the hooded man. The man dove to the ground.

"Valor, get him!" Quinn ordered and Valor flew toward the man.

"Kurama, ground the bird," the man replied and the fox ran at Valor. The two animals attacked each other but neither could get the upper hand.

"Kurama, that's enough," the hooded man stated as the fox leapt away from Valor. Quinn watched a bit suspicious.

The hood man turned and looked toward Quinn. "You are still a big a pain in the butt, Featherhead," the man stated.

Quinn looked at the man in shock. "Only one person calls me that," Quinn stated in a surprised voice. "Naruto is that you?"

The mystery man dropped his hood and Quinn saw his face. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and six whisker like marks on his face. "Naruto, can it really be you?" Quinn asked, unable to comprehend the revelation in front of her.

"It's me, Featherhead," Naruto stated with a smile on his face. "It's been a long time."

Quinn stood up and leveled her crossbow at Naruto. "Why are you here!" she demanded, her voice quivering. "Why did you send me the note, why did you attack me?"

Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey, hey," he said trying to defuse the situation. "I just wanted to see you."

"See me," Quinn said in anger not lowering her crossbow. "You and your crazy fox tried to kill me and Valor."

"Hey, Kurama is not a crazy fox," Naruto stated in an slightly annoyed tone. "She is a smart fox, and my partner."

Quinn saw Kurama walk over to Naruto and he bent down to pet her fur. "Then why did you attack me?" she asked again.

"We haven't had a battle since I left." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. "I had to see how much you have improved since we last fought. After all, you are part of the League now."

"Stupid Fishcakes," Quinn stated as she lowered her crossbow.

"I'm not stupid Featherhead" Naruto shouted back.

"Yes you are, Fishcakes," Quinn retorted. The pair glared at each other, then started to laugh.

Naruto smiled and walked over to Quinn. "I missed you," he said and pulled her into a hug.

-SB-

Naruto and Quinn spent the next several weeks together, trading stories, missions, and discussing what they had been doing since they last saw each. Quinn had to admit Naruto had grown quite handsome and his personality hadn't changed all that much.

They were sitting next to the lake, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Naruto turned and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, when do you have to head back to the League, soon?" Naruto asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Not really," Quinn stated, happily. "I have three weeks off."

Naruto just smiled. "Well then, we can have fun for the next couple of weeks," Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Really now?" Quinn asked with a smile on her face. "What kind of fun?"

Naruto leaned in close, making Quinn blush. "You'll just have to find out Featherhead," Naruto said with a smile.

Quinn turned her head away. "You know I don't like surprises," she stated shyly.

"Well, it's a very good surprise," Naruto said, leaning in for a kiss.

"QUINN!" a voice shouted through the forest, making the pair break apart, both blushing like beets.

Lux and Nidalee walked into the clearing. "There you are!" Lux stated in a frantic tone. She then noted Naruto's presence and a large smile appeared on her face. "Oh, I see, Quinn, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. Quinn blushed when she heard this and turned to see a large smile on Naruto face.

Quinn didn't notice that Naruto had walked back over to her and only noticed when she felt his hand on her face. "Here's your surprise," Naruto said and capturing Quinn's lips. Valor squawked in happiness and Kurama yipped as well.

** That is chapter 6 of Love of the League. This chapter was a fun write and really glad you all enjoy the story. I really happy you all enjoy this story and really happy for all the support I am getting for this story. This story doesn't have that much romance right now but I plan to do a part two to this chapter and the other chapters to do more romance. I really glad for your support and hope you read and review!**


	7. Diana, the Scorn of the Moon part 2

_"It's all your fault!"_

_ "You let him die!"_

_ "Die, Demon!"_

_ "We never wanted you here at all"_

_ "NARUTO! Don't die!"_

_ "Wake up, Brat, I need you!"_

_ "Naruto"_

_ "NARUTO!"_

Naruto quickly sat up, sweat pouring down his face. His heart was racing as the memories of his dreams still lingered in his mind. The failure, loss, and betrayal of his former home, he couldn't help that the guilt hung over him.

**"Naruto, pull yourself together,"** said a concerned, yet familiar voice in his mind. "**It's all in the past."**

Naruto nodded slowly. "I know Kurama," he replied in a tired voice. "It's just…"

Kurama watched over Naruto, as he remembered his past life as a shinobi, and couldn't help but frown. Ever since Naruto was banished by the council, he hadn't been the same. He was still his happy self in public. It was only when he was alone that he let his sorrow show. The only thing that seemed to bring him joy was cooking ramen, and talking with Diana. Ever since he came to Runeterra and set up shop near the Hall of Justice, Naruto would sometimes return to his old self.

Kurama just smiled and began to plan. "Soon Naruto," he stated in a fatherly tone. "You will have the happiness you deserve."

-SB-

Diana swept the few strands of hair from her face. She was hiding in the bush near the middle lane of the Fields of Justice. She was up against Twisted Fate, the Card Master. He didn't seem to notice that she was hidden in the bush. She smiled and seized the moment, attacking with her Crescent Strike. The attack hit Twisted Fate and lit him up with moon light. She then used her Ultimate Lunar Rush to dash over to him. Next, she activated her Pale Cascade as Twisted Fate tried to attack her, only to have his cards bounce off her shield.

"Damn," Twisted cried, attempting to retreat.

Diana wouldn't have any of that and cast Moonfall, pulling Twisted Fate back to her. She quickly finished him off and headed into the forest to help her team. She ran through the jungle and spied her teammates, Miss Fortune and Lulu being stunned by Leona and being attacked by her partner Ezreal.

Diana recognized that no one had yet detected her presence, giving her the element of surprise. She waited for the right moment, in a bush, before striking with her Crescent Strike, at Ezreal. She then used Lunar Rush to begin to pound on Ezreal. Leona quickly turned, attempting to stun Diana but Lulu wouldn't have any of that. She slowed Leona with her Glitter Lance while Diana finished off Ezreal.

Diana quickly turned and brought her blade down onto Leona's unguarded back, dropping her health dangerously low. Miss Fortune finished Leona off with her next attack and smiled at Diana.

"Thanks for the help," she said as they pushed the lane.

Diana just nodded. "It was my pleasure," she stated as she looked over the lifeless body of Leona. "It's always enjoyable to take down the sun lover."

The trio pushed the bottom lane, taking down the first tower, and continued to push. Soon they were greeted by the enemy's team juggler but he was quickly dealt with. They took down the second bottom tower then headed back to base.

Diana stood next to Miss Fortune as they browsed the store. Miss Fortune turned and looked at Diana as she purchased a Rabanon Deathcap. "So, Diana, after the win you want to go out and have a girls' night?" she asked with a smile.

Diana looked at Miss Fortune and wondered where this was coming from. They were not really friends, per se, but they were civil with each other. However, Miss Fortune's suggestion to hang out, was very unexpected. She was a bit wary of Miss Fortune's intentions but she could use some company. She had not seen Naruto, since the night she found him in the forest. She had visited the Ramen stand, only to find it closed. She realized that she had missed the nights she had spent with. It wasn't the same to find herself alone after each day was over.

"Ok," Diana replied as she headed back into the middle lane, leaving behind a smiling Miss Fortune.

-SB-

Diana walked with Miss Fortune out of the Halls of Justice and into the city. They had won their game soundly and now the pair was on their way to enjoy the night.

Diana walked through the busy streets, wondering if Naruto's stand was open. She soon found herself at the head of the familiar path to it. She was about to take a step forward, when she heard Miss Fortune call her name.

"Are you ok, Diana?" she asked.

Diana just nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "I Was just in a mood for some ramen?"

Miss Fortune looked at Diana with a bit of confusion. "Ramen?" she asked. "What's that?"

"Just a noodle dish I found a few months back," Diana said, with a hint of amusement. "It's very good."

Miss Fortune smiled and nodded. "Then let's go get some," she stated.

Diana frowned. "It hasn't been open for awhile now."

Miss Fortune nodded but kept on walking. "Even so, we can still check."

Diana nodded and began to lead Miss Fortune to Uzumaki Ramen. She hoped that it was open. She wanted to see Naruto and talk with him again. She hated to admit it, but she missed the sunny blonde. He somehow brightened her day when she was down. He was one of the few friends that she had.

Miss Fortune saw the sign for Naruto's ramen stand and noted that it was open. "I guess lady luck is on our side today," she said, excited.

Diana nodded, letting a small smile grace her face. She walked over and saw a few people sitting in the stand and saw the person she had wished to see most, working like a mad man. He was running all over the place and wearing a big grin. It was a natural smile, not the forced smile she had seen on that night.

Miss Fortune had taken a seat at the stand and Diana sat down beside her. Diana watched as Naruto noticed them and his face brightened.

Naruto quickly walked over. "Well, it seems that my favorite customer has returned and has brought a friend," he stated, amused. Turning to look at Miss Fortune, "Hello there, Miss, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." As he spoke, he picked up Miss Fortune's hand and kisses it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Miss Fortune smiled at Naruto. "It's nice to meet you too," she replied with a sultry tone. "My name is Sarah Fortune. You may call me, Sarah." Diana watched this with anger; She couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from.

Naruto just nodded. "Well then, Sarah, welcome to Uzumaki Ramen," he stated with smile. "Take a look at the menu and see what you like." Miss Fortune nodded and Naruto turned to Diana. "So, the usual, Diana?"

Diana glared at Naruto. "That's what you have to say to me after all this time."

"I do have more to say," Naruto said in a serious tone. "Just not here, not now."

Diana looked at Naruto, still a bit angry. "Fine," she stated. "But we WILL talk about this, and yes, I will have the usual."

Naruto nodded and headed into the kitchen. Miss Fortune had watched the entire exchanged and couldn't help but be curious. "So, Diana," she questioned. "What's going on between you two?"

Diana looked at Miss Fortune, incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"Did you two have a lover's spat?" Miss Fortune replied with a smile.

Diana stared at Miss Fortune in shock. "What!" she stated with a slight blush. "We are not a couple, it's nothing like that."

Miss Fortune noted Diana's reddened face. "Whatever you say," she replied, the disappointment evident in her voice. "And here I thought that you had a hot boyfriend."

Diana turned away trying to hide her emotions. "We are just good friends," she replied and sighed in relief as Naruto walked back with her ramen in hand.

"Here is your Moonlight Special," Naruto stated with a smile. "I added extra shrimp. I know how you love them."

Diana nodded. "Thank you," she replied, picking up her chopsticks.

Naruto turned toward Miss Fortune. "So, what can I get you, Sarah?" he asked.

Miss Fortune smiled. "How about you pick for me," she said in a sultry tone, leaning in.

Naruto blushed slightly, much to Diana's ire. "How about we go with the miso ramen," he stated quickly. Miss Fortune nodded in agreement and Naruto disappeared into the back. Diana glared silently at Miss Fortune, and nearly broke her chopsticks in anger.

-SB-

Soon the night had come to a close and Miss Fortune had headed back to the Halls of Justice to prepare for the upcoming day's matches. Diana had stayed behind and watched as Naruto cleaned up the stand. The pair was quiet as Naruto worked. Diana waited, somewhat impatiently, for answers.

She watched as Naruto finished cleaning the ramen bowls and stacked them up neatly in the bottom cabinets. "All done," he stated as he stood up and wiped his hands on his apron.

Diana nodded. "Why were you alone in the forest that night?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Naruto let out a sigh, hoping not to have to mentally relive that night. "

Sometimes I need to get rid of some pent up stress," he replied, taking a seat next to her.

"By fighting hundreds clones of yourself?" she asked, making Naruto flinch. "How are you able to do that?

"Let's just say, where I from," he replied in a slightly guarded tone. "Everyone is able to do those kind of things."

"Where are you from then?" Diana asked.

"A place far away," Naruto replied quickly.

Diana looked at her "friend" and frowned. "Fine," she replied, unsatisfied. "Then please explain to me the pain in your eyes."

Naruto looked at Diana with shock. "What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously. "I saw it in your eyes, "she replied in a somber tone. "I saw the betrayal and loneliness," she put her hand against his cheek. "I saw a broken person."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "My failures haunt me," he replied in a tired tone and returned to silence.

"Please tell me," Diana stated in a pleading tone.

"I…can't" he replied quickly, rising, and walked back into the shop, leaving a sad Diana with more questions then answers.

-SB-

Diana had spent the next few days in a daze. She didn't even remember most of her matches. She just couldn't seem to get Naruto out of her head. She wanted to help him and make him smile again. He was someone who had become an important part of her life. She didn't even care that she had be beaten by Leona.

"How can I help him?" she thought as she walked through the city, ending up near the docks. She continued to walk and found herself on an empty dock and had a great view of a full moon.

"What should I do?" she asked the moon as its light washed over her. She took a seat at the edge of the dock, her thoughts, once again, turned to Naruto. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her. She turned her head to see three people approaching.

"Excuse me?" one of them asked. She was fairly average girl, except that her hair was bright pink. This was interesting to Diana because the only person she knew with pink hair was Vi.

Diana slowly stood. "Yes, what can I do for you?" she replied, a bit guarded.

The girl smiled. "I was wondering if you could direct me to someplace," she stated in a calm tone. "We are new in town and don't know where the inn is. Can you help us find it?"

Diana looked at the trio for a few moments, "Ok," she replied.

"Thank you," the spoke girl replied, "My name is Sakura, and this is my friend Tenten and Sai." She pointed to the two people behind her. Diana looked over the other two and saw that Tenten was a plain looking girl with two buns on her head and Sai had a creepy smile on his face.

"My name is Diana," she replied as she walked toward the trio. "If you would follow me, I'll show you the way."

The trio nodded and followed Diana away from the docks and into town. Diana watched the trio's reaction and saw that they were searching the crowds. They seemed to be looking for someone, making Diana feel uneasy.

They traveled in silence and soon arrived at the nearest inn. "Here we are," Diana said as they stopped in front of the inn.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you," she replied and bowed to Diana in gratitude. "We really appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Diana replied. "I hope your stay here is a good one."

"I do as well," Sakura replied a hint of seriousness in her voice. Diana watched as Sakura walked into the inn followed by Sai and Tenten. Diana stood there for a few moments a feeling of dread filling her entire being.

-SB-

Diana walked through the Halls of Justice at a quick pace. Ever since she had left Sakura, Tenten, and Sai a few days ago, she couldn't shake the bad feeling that they had given her. She knew something was going to happen, but what?

"Why can't I get shake this sense of doom?" Diana thought as she walked out of the Halls and into town. She walked through town and followed a path quite familiar to her. She soon found herself standing in front of Uzumaki Ramen, only to find it destroyed. The sign was on the ground, broken, a huge hole could be seen in the side of the stand.

Diana quickly drew her blade and proceeded into the ruins of the ramen stand. She walked through the hole and saw the remains of the ramen bowls littering the floor. She could see the trail of the fight as she walked through the stand. She saw that trail headed out of the stand and into the streets.

Diana ran off and followed the trail as it moved through the town and could see the signs of the fighting everywhere. She saw weapons discarded all over and small craters as well. She sped up and soon found herself entering the forest around the city. From here, the trail went cold.

Diana ran through the trees trying to find the attackers and Naruto. She desperately wanted to make sure he was safe. Unfortunately, she was soon lost in the trees and was unsure of which way to go. "Please, show me the way," Diana said as she saw the moon through the trees. The moon seemed to answer her plea and moonlight illuminated the way. Diana smiled. "Thank you." She followed the path and soon found herself entering a clearing witnessed a battle taking place. Naruto had created several clones of himself and was battling Sakura, Sai and Tenten. She watched as Sakura tried to hit Naruto with several punches but he dodged each and every one of them. The thing that surprised her most was that after each punched missed or hit the ground it created a crater.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and threw her into toward Tenten, only to be attacked by an ink loin from Sai. Naruto dodged to the side and threw something at Sai. Sai blocked the projectile and started to draw another ink beast.

"Oh, no you don't," Naruto shouted, created another clone, and threw him at Sai. Sai saw the clone coming toward him and saw as the clone was hit with a multitude of weapons from Tenten. Naruto jumped away from Tenten's weapon barrage and glared at the trio. "Leave me alone!"

Sakura looked at Naruto with an evil smile. "Just come home with us," she pleaded. "Tsunade-sama has gotten the banishment lifted. You can come home."

Naruto glared at Sakura. "No," he replied in a cold tone. "I will not go back."

Sakura frowned. "Why not?" she asked. "Konoha is your home."

Naruto lowered his head. "That place is not my home," he replied in a tired tone. "They betrayed me, cast me out. You left me alone!"

"Tsunade-sama had no choice." Tenten stated, trying to calm everyone down. "The council had the Daimyo on their side."

Naruto just glared at Tenten. "Then, why didn't you help fight to keep me there," he asked. "Why did you and the others just stand there while the village discarded everything I'd done for them."

Tenten was silent. "Stop being a baby, dickless," Sai stated in his usual tone. "Just come with us."

"Please Naruto." Sakura pleaded, "Just come home."

Naruto didn't look at the trio and turned to walk away. "I have no business with you," he stated in a sad tone. "Just leave and let me live my life."

Naruto walked away leaving the trio in the clearing. "I'm sorry Naruto," Sakura said as she watched Naruto walk away. "But, we were ordered to bring you home, no matter what," Sakura blasted toward Naruto, fist raised.

Diana chose this moment to make her presence known. She Lunar Rushed toward Naruto then activated her Pale Cascade, blocking Sakura's punch. Diana slashed at Sakura, who jumped away to dodge Diana attack.

"This doesn't concern you," Sakura said in a slightly angered tone. "Leave."

Diana glared at the trio. "You will not harm him," she stated in a commanding tone. Diana walked over and pulled Naruto close to her. "Leave!"

Sakura looked at Diana and slowly stood up. "This is not over," she stated and motioned for Tenten and Sai to follow her. Diana and Naruto watched the trio leave. Diana turned to looked at Naruto, anger in her eyes.

She grabbed him by the collar and started to walk away, dragging Naruto behind her. "You have some explaining to do," Diana stated in an angered tone. Naruto tried to talk but Diana pulled him along the path. She led him toward the Hall of Justice, pulled him into her room and closed and locked the door behind her. "Talk."

Naruto looked away. "Talk about what?" he said, trying to dodge the subject. Diana wasn't buying it.

"You know what I want to know," she stated as she looked down at Naruto. "Why were those three attacking you. Why are you here? Who are you?

Naruto was silent. "They wanted to take me back," he replied quietly.

"Take you back to where?" Diana demanded.

"Konoha," Naruto replied sadly.

"Konoha? Where is that?" she asked.

Naruto slowly stood up and took a seat on Diana's bed. "Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's one of the main shinobi villages in the Elemental Nation."

Diana had heard of the Elemental Nation. It was across the ocean from Runterra and was not under the League influence. The two continents had little contact with each other except for a few trading routes. She never expected Naruto to be from the Elemental Nation. She had assumed that he was from Ionia.

"Why are you here?" Diana asked as she took a seat next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Diana and saw the concern in her eyes. He couldn't help but let his tiredness and sadness show. "I need to get away," Naruto stated in a sad tone. "I was once a shinobi of Konoha, and I was banished by the village, due to things out of my control. I needed a fresh start, so I came here."

Diana looked at Naruto and saw the broken spirit coming through; she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me," she asked in a caring tone.

"It started the day I was born," Naruto started in a sad tone. "A demon, called the Kyuubi No Yoko, attacked Konoha. My father, Minato Namikaze, tried to stop the fox, but the only way to stop it was to seal it away. However, you can't seal it away in just anything."

Naruto went silent, allowing Diana's mind fill in the blanks. "He sealed it in you," she realized. Naruto nodded.

"He did," he replied quietly. "He died sealing Kurama into me, as well as my mother. As I grew up, many of the villagers made me life miserable. They ignored me and kept their children away from me. It changed a bit, once I became a shinobi. I had friends and people who were precious to me." He stopped for a few moments as tears started to flow from his eyes. "I had a friend, someone who I thought was my brother, but he betrayed me and the village. I tried to bring him back but I was unable to beat him. I trained for years and tried to help him turn his life around, but he was too far gone. He had joined with those who wanted to destroy Konoha and the rest of the Elemental Nations. I had to kill him before he hurt anyone else. So, I fought him at the same place I lost to him before. I was the only one to come out alive. I walked away, his blood dripping from my fingers. I defeated all of those who had threatened my precious people, but when I got back. It was all for not. The villagers scorned my existence and banished me from the village. My precious people did nothing to stop it. I was all alone."

Diana pulled Naruto close to her as he cried, releasing a flood of emotions that he had tried to suppress. She felt for her friend and knew what he was going through. Previously she was nearly killed before she was rescued by the moon. She had thought that all was lost. "You not alone anymore," she said as she held him close. "You have me; I will be your moonlight in your dark world."

-SB-

Naruto slowly woke up and let out a yawn. He tried to get up when he felt something unfamiliar resting against him. He lifted his head and saw Diana lying on top of him. He quickly remembered what had happened the previous night and couldn't help but let out a small sigh. He had never expected to find a precious person again, but here she was.

"Is this real," he asked himself as he watched Diana sleep.

**"It's real kit,"** Kurama said in his mind with a fatherly tone. **"She's what you need."**

Naruto laid his head back down. "Do I deserve her though." He replied in a sad tone, "after all the things I have done."

"**You deserve happiness more than anyone,"** Kurama stated. **"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." **Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He knew Kurama was right and couldn't help but be happy that Diana had stumbled into his life.

Diana began to stir from her slumber and lifted her head. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up at Naruto, a small look of surprise on her face. She didn't remember falling asleep on top of him.

"Morning," Naruto stated, slightly worried. The last time they were this close, Diana had beaten Naruto into the ground.

Diana looked at Naruto for a few moments. "Good morning," she replied, not reaching for her blade, much to Naruto relief.

"So, sleep well?" Naruto asked not knowing what to say.

Diana just nodded and slowly got up. "Do you think they will attack you again?" she asked, worried.

Naruto stood up and stretched. "Most likely," he replied, sadly. "They won't stop until they take me home."

Diana nodded. "Then you are going to stay here until they leave," Diana stated as she picked up her blade.

Naruto just stared at Diana in shock. "What!" he replied. "I can't stay here; I have to fix my ramen stand."

Diana nodded in agreement. "I understand," she replied as she prepared for the day. "We will fix the stand. I'm just not letting you go out alone." Naruto just stared at Diana as she fixed her hair and headed out of the room. "Come on."

Naruto just stood frozen in place, not believe what he was hearing. All the while, Kurama was laughing his head off. "She a catch, kit," he stated as he laughed. Naruto didn't answer. Diana saw that Naruto wasn't following her and walked back into the room, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him along. They walked through the Hall of Justice, much to many of the others champions' amusement.

Ahri walked over to the pair a large smile on her face. "I see you brought a friend with you," she said gleefully.

Diana looked at the nine-tailed fox. "You could say that," she replied as she walked along.

"So, what are you going to do with him when you're in matches," Ahri asked in a curious tone. "I could watch him for you."

Diana saw the hungry look in Ahri eyes. "It's ok," she replied. "I need to talk with the Council of Equity about him, so, no worries."

Ahri ears flattened against her head. "That's too bad," she replied. "Well, I'll see you later."

Diana nodded and continued to walk through the halls until she reached the Council of Equity. She led Naruto inside and bowed to the group. "Hello, honored Council of Equity," she said in a respectful tone. "I have a problem that I think requires your attention."

The first member of the Council of Equity, Councilor Relivash, nodded. "What is your problem, Champion Diana," he stated in a commanding tone.

Diana pulled Naruto forward. "This is Naruto Uzumaki," she explained. "He is from the Elemental Nations, and has moved here to start a new life. Several people from the former home have come to take him back by force. Is there anything we can do to help him?"

Councilor Relivash looked at Naruto and frowned. "This is troubling," he replied, calmly. "Our relation with the Elemental Nation is strained. Let's see what he has to say."

Diana nodded and looked at Naruto, but he was still in a daze from earlier. She punched him in the arm and he quickly shot up. "Wait, what?" he stated and saw Diana and the council. "Hi."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Councilor Relivash stated. "Champion Diana has brought your plea to our council, and we would like to learn your story." Naruto nodded and Relivash lifted his hand up. "I will view your memories. Hold still for a moment."

"Wait," Naruto stated a bit scared. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Fear not, Naruto Uzumaki," Relivash stated. "The power of the Kyuubi no Yoko, will not harm me in any way." Naruto looked at the Councilor in shock, making Relivash laugh. "Did you think we would let something that powerful into our city without are knowledge."

"I guess I didn't think of that," Naruto replied in a sheepish tone. "I'm ready, when you are."

Relivash nodded and let the magic flow; he searched through Naruto's mind and saw all his memories, both the good and the bad. It took several minutes for Relivash to look through all of Naruto's memories and was silent as he contemplated what he had learned.

"You are a valiant man," Relivash stated in a commanding tone. "You would make an excellent Champion for the League, Naruto the Sage of Winds."

Naruto looked at Relivash in shock. Becoming champion was something that he had always wanted. "I thank you for the praise," he replied as he let a small smile grace his face, "But I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to live the rest of my life free of bloodshed."

Relivash nodded. "I can respect that decision," he stated. "One can only take so much bloodshed. Living one's life in peace is a grand goal. The council will help. Rest assured, you will no longer be bothered by those from your past."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you," he replied, the relief evident in his voice. "Your help is much appreciated."

"Do not thank us," Relivash replied in an amused tone. "Thank champion Diana."

"I will," Naruto replied and turned to look at Diana. "Thank you."

Diana smiled. "You're welcome," she replied with a sincere tone. "It was my pleasure."

"Leave us," Relivash stated in a bored tone.

The pair left the Council room and stopped outside the doors. Diana was about to say something when she felt Naruto pull her into a large hug.

"Thank you," he said, letting his emotion show.

"I will always be with you," Diana stated in a loving tone.

-Several Months Later-

Diana walked through the Halls of Justice, a large smile on her face. She had lost her last match to the sun lover but it didn't seem to affect her. She was happy and nothing was going to change that. Her life had changed so much since a certain blonde had entered her life. It was as if the moon was always full in her life.

"Wait, Diana," a voice called. She turned to see Leona walking toward her. "I would like to talk with you."

"Yes, Sunny," Diana stated in a sarcastic tone. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could to chat," she stated in a hopeful tone.

Diana shook her head. "Sorry sunny," she replied gleefully. "I have somewhere to be."

Leona watched as Diana left the hall and walk into town. Diana walked a familiar path and found herself in front of a familiar stand. Instead of taking a seat in the stand she headed to the back and entered the kitchen.

"How's the night going," she called, putting on her apron.

Naruto walked into the back and smiled. "It's been going well," he replied with a smile, "just the usual suspects. Sarah brought some of the girls."

Diana nodded. "That's nice," she replied as she walked over to Naruto. "It's always good to have Champions of the League visiting our humble stand."

Naruto pulled Diana close and smiled. "Well then, we mustn't keep them waiting," he stated, before kissing Diana passionately. Diana responded in kind.

The pair broke apart and smiled at each other. "Come on, my moonlight," Diana stated in a loving tone. "We have a business to run."

"Of course, my Tsuki-hime," Naruto replied and headed to the front of the stand with his Moon loving Goddess.

** That is the second part of Diana the Scorn on the moon. I really hope you like it, it was a fun chapter to write and really am pleased with it. I want to thank you all for the support and reviews you have given me, it helps me write more and it makes me happy. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to have the next chapter of another champion out soon. Please read and review!**


	8. Annie, the Dark Child

A small girl, with red hair and green eyes, skipped her way down the middle lane of the Fields of Justice. This was Annie, the Dark Child, the youngest member of the League of Legends. She wore a simple, dark purple t-shirt, a lighter purple skirt, a cat ear headband and pink backpack. She carried her stuffed bear, Tibbers, with her as well. She walked into her lane and saw a purple man casting spells at her minions. Annie frowned at this, they were _her_ little helpers and she needed their help.

She skipped over behind her minions and looked at the purple man, a large smile spread on her face. "Have you ever seen my bear, Tibbers?" she asked as she summoned her familiar and dropped him on the mean purple man. Annie giggled as she watched the purple man's health bar fall to zero and skipped away with Tibbers close behind her.

-SB-

Annie skipped to her room after a successful win on the Fields of Justice. She had led her team to victory with Tibbers by her side and now she was going to celebrate the best way she knew how, a tea party with all her friends. She entered her room and saw all her friends waiting for her. They were mostly stuffed animals but they were always there for her.

"Hi everyone," she said in a happy voice. "It's time for a tea party!"

Annie skipped over to the tea table and started to set up the party and the guests. She sat Tibbers right next to her and surrounded the table with other stuffed animals 'til there was just one seat left. She walked over to her bed and looked for a specific stuff animal but she couldn't seem to find it.

She looked all over her room, getting worried; she always left him on her bed. He was one of her most precious friends, given to her by one of her precious people. She couldn't have lost it. She began to panic, tearing apart her room looking for her missing friend but he was nowhere to be found.

"Kurama, where are you?" Annie stated in a worried tone. She ran out of her room and continued the search in the hallway, with no success. Annie grew more worried as she ran through the varies hallways checking ever single room she passed by.

She turned the corner and saw a hallway filled with unexplored doors. She ran to the first door and quickly opened it. "Have you seen my Kurama?" she asked as she opened the door and saw Garen polishing his armor.

Garen looked up at Annie and saw her worried expression. "Kurama?" he asked. "Is that your new summons?"

Annie shook her head. "No," she said quickly as she shut the door to Garen's room and headed to another door. This new door revealed an empty room filled with light. Annie ran inside and started to tear the room apart. She noticed a suit of gold armor in the corner and ran over to check to see if Kurama was inside, no such luck.

Annie frowned as she left the completely-destroyed room and continued on her search. As Annie walked away, Leona, the Radiant Dawn, walked to the room and opened the door. She had just returned from the bathhouse and planned on getting a good night's sleep. She walked into her room and froze. She saw her clothes strewn across the floor, her armor in pieces and her shield and sword out of their holders. She just stood there frozen, her right eye twitching a bit.

Annie walked out of another empty room when she heard the echo of someone screaming. "I wonder who that could be?" she thought as she ran toward the next room. She opened the door quickly and looked inside. She saw Riven standing with her back toward the door trying to get out of her bunny suit.

"Rivy," Annie stated loudly, making Riven jump.

Riven held her top in place as she turned to look at the little girl, a slight blush on her cheeks. She was never a big fan of the bunny suit, and hated when summoners made her wear it. Now she was half naked with Annie staring at her. "Yes Annie?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Have you seen Kurama?" Annie asked with a worried tone. "He's not in my room. He's always in my room."

Riven looked at the little girl and sighed. She had a tendency to forget that, even though Annie was a monster on the battlefield, she was still a little girl at heart. Riven threw a large t-shirt over herself and walked over to Annie. "I haven't seen him," she said and saw Annie's dejected face. "But, I can help you find him."

"Really Rivy?" Annie asked with a hint of excitement in her voice and Riven nodded. Annie gave her a big hug. "Thanks Rivy!"

Riven just hugged Annie back and soon the two broke apart. "Now, tell me about Kurama," she said.  
"Kurama is funny," Annie said with a hit of glee in her voice. "He's always cracking jokes, playing pranks, and protecting me when I don't have Tibbers."

Riven nodded as she listened to Annie ramble on and on about Kurama. She couldn't help but smile at Annie's imagination. "That is all good to know," she stated in a calm tone. "But, what does he look like?"

Annie nodded. "He's big," she stated and stretch her arms wide. "Red, fluffy, and has a lot of tails."

"Tails?" Riven repeated, as she processed the information. "How many tails?"

Annie was quiet for a moment as she counted out the number of tails on her fingers. "Nine!" she stated in excited tone.

"Nine tails," Riven said as one specific champion came to mind. "Annie, I think I know where Kurama is."

Annie face brightened. "Really?" she asked and Riven nodded. "Then, let's go!"

Riven stopped Annie in her tracks. "Hold your horses," she stated. "Let me get changed and then we will go get Kurama, ok?" Annie looked at Riven and nodded. She wanted to get Kurama now, but she could wait, if she had to.

-SB-

Riven and Annie headed through the hallways to their destination. Annie was getting impatient and wanted to hurry, but Riven was being a slow poke. Kurama could be in danger for all they knew.

"Rivy," Annie said in a rushed tone. "Can't we go faster?"

Riven just looked at Annie and smiled. "We are almost there," she replied, "trust me." Annie nodded with a slight pout and continued to follow Riven to their destination. They soon arrived, Riven opened the door and the pair entered the room. It was a very well decorated room with a large bed in the middle. Lying on the bed was a beautiful woman with nine white tails flowing behind her; this was Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Annie saw Kurama in Ahri's arms and charged forward. "GIVE KURAMA BACK!" Annie shouted at Ahri, making her jump.

Ahri hid the plush toy behind her. "Annie, what a surprise," she said in a slightly surprised tone. "I wasn't expecting you."

Riven looked at Ahri and sighed. "We know you have him," she said calmly. "Just give him back to Annie and we will leave you be."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ahri said turning her head away from the pair.

Annie glared at Ahri and jumped onto the bed. "Give back Kurama," she cried as she tried to get to the plush toy hidden in Ahri's tails.

Ahri fought against the little girl. "Get out of there!" Ahri cried a bit embarrassed. Her tails were very sensitive and she didn't like people handling them without her permission. Annie didn't seem to notice and continued her determined search.

Annie touched a familiar patch of fur and grabbed a strong hold onto it. "KURAMA!" she shouted as she pulled a large red fox plushie from Ahri's tails, much to Ahri's mock surprise.

Ahri let out a worried chuckle. "How did that get in there," she said curiously.

Riven nodded. "I wonder as well," she said in a knowing tone, Ahri just chuckled nervously.

While this was going on, Annie hugged the fox plushie with all her might. She was so worried she had lost him. He was a very special plushie. She turned toward Ahri and tried to kick her. "Kurama stealer!"

Ahri moved her shin just in time. "Hey!" she cried in an angered tone. "What was that for?"

Annie glared at Ahri. "You took Kurama," she said as she sniffled, trying not to cry. "I can't lose Kurama, he all I have left."

Riven knelt down and looked at Annie. "Have left of whom?" she asked as the tears began to run down the young girl's face. Riven watched as Annie burst into tears and held her close. "Let it out," she said in a motherly tone as Annie cried. Ahri watched and frowned, she never expected for Annie to get so worked up about one stuffed animal. Now she was crying in Riven's arms and Ahri felt horrible. She knelt down and hugged Annie as well.

It took a bit for Annie to finish sobbing enough to speak. She missed him so much, the one who gave her Kurama. Riven lifted Annie in her arms and sat her on the bed. "Annie," she said in a caring tone. "Are you ok?" Annie slowly nodded as she hugged Kurama close to her, a small sniffle escaping from her lips.

Ahri sat down next to Annie. "I'm sorry I took Kurama," she said in a sad tone. "I didn't know he meant so much to you."

Annie sniffled again. "He's the only thing I have from Ni-san," she said quietly.

"Ni-san?" Ahri asked a bit surprised. "You have a brother?" Annie nodded.

"Ni-san gave me Kurama before he left," Annie said in a sad tone. "Mama and Papa wanted him to learn to control his magic, so they sent him on a journey."

-Flashback-

A four year old Annie is skipping through a field with Tibbers in her hands. She loved to play in the fields and enjoyed running around.

"Hey, Annie-bear!" a voice called out to Annie. She turned and saw a tall teenage boy. He had spiky Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and six whiskers-like marks on his cheeks. He wore a simple orange shirt with black pants.

"Ni-chan!" Annie shouted as she ran toward the boy and hugged his legs tightly.

The teen bent down and hugged Annie back. "You seem to be in a good mood," he said with a large smile.

"I'm having a lot of fun," she replied with a large smile. "Tibbers has been playing with me."

"That's great," he replied as he stood up. "You want to play?"

Annie nodded and the teen picked her up and lifted her high in the air. Annie laughed at this and squealed with glee as he made her fly. The pair played for hours and it was soon dark. Annie let out a tired yawn and the teen gently picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"I love you Ni-chan," she said in a tried voice.

The teen smiled. "Love you too, Annie-bear." The pair soon arrived at their home. Annie saw her mother, Amoline, the Shadow Witch, standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Did you two have fun?' she asked in a motherly tone.

"We did, mom," the teen replied with a smile. "Annie-bear got all tired out."

Amoline just sighed as she looked at her sleeping daughter. "She wouldn't be so tired if you had come home earlier, Naruto." She said and Naruto smiled.

"We were having way too much fun," he replied. "Isn't that right, Annie-Bear?" Annie gave a sleepy nod.

"You two," Amoline said as she took Annie from Naruto. The trio walked inside the small home and Amoline headed toward Annie room. She stopped and turned to look at Naruto. "Your father wants to talk with you in the study. You need to begin your training soon."

Naruto frowned. "Do I have to leave soon," he asked in a sad tone.

Amoline was silent for a few moments? "Probably in a few days" she replied, equally solemn. "But, you need to get the spirals under control or you'll end up hurting someone."

Naruto nodded. "I'll go see him now," he said and headed toward the study.

-a few days later-

Annie stood beside her mother and father as they watched Naruto finish getting his traveling pack ready. Annie was really sad to see Naruto go, even after Mama had explained that he needed to go and learn to control his magic better.

Naruto picked up the pack and slung it over his shoulder a sad smile on her face. He headed toward his family and knelt down to look at Annie. "I have to leave Annie-Bear," he said in a sad tone. "But, I have something for you to watch you while I am gone." He pulled out a large stuffed fox with nine tails and handed it to Annie. "This is my friend Kurama, he promised me he would watch you while I am gone. So, take good care of him."

Annie took Kurama as tears started to flow down her face. "I will, Ni-chan," she said as she sniffled. Naruto just nodded and pulled Annie into a tight hug. "Be a good girl for everyone while I'm gone, ok?"

Annie held tightly to Naruto. "I will," she said as she cried. The pair just held each other for a long while but soon Naruto had to go.

"I love you," he said to Annie and stood up and gave Amoline a hug. "I will miss you all."

Annie and her parents watched as Naruto walked away from home and into the great unknown. Annie held Kurama tightly to her small chest and mentally promised to never lose him.

-Flashback end-

Annie finished her tale and held Kurama close to her. It had been three years since he had left and she missed him so very much. Her home was not the same after he had left and the following year, she was sent to the League. Riven and Ahri held the little girl close, and hoped that one day, the brother and sister would be reunited.

-A few weeks later-

Annie skipped down the hallway heading to the Champion common area. The Wizard Council had called a meeting and all the Champions were required to attend. This usually happened when a new Champion was inducted into the League. Annie skipped over to Riven and Ahri.

"Hi Rivy, Hi Ri-Ri," Annie said in a happy voice. Annie had given Ahri her nickname after forgiving her for taking Kurama. Ahri had been making a point to spend time with Annie whenever she could. She had to admit, she always had a good time playing with Annie. Riven had also made it a point to spend time with Annie as well and now the trio was inseparable.

Riven bent down and patted the young girl on the head. "Hey Annie," she said with a smile. "Having a good day?"

Annie nodded in agreement. "Indeed," she replied with happiness. "I won ten matches today!"

Ahri smiled. "That's great," she said as she looked down at the little girl.

"Do you know what going on?" Riven asked Ahri as they watched Annie play around their legs.

Ahri shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied as she let Annie play with one of her tails. "It might be new champions reveal, but that shouldn't happen this early."

Riven nodded in agreement. "That's true," she replied, "but the council never gathers everyone like this, except for a good reason."

Suddenly the lights in the common area dimmed and a light appeared on the stage. "Welcome Champions," the voice from the rift said. "We are gathered here today to welcome a new Champion into our ranks. He is a wanderer that has traveled all over Runeterra to learn his magic. Now his training has ended and he is here to show everyone his skills. Now introducing, Naruto, the Spiral King!"

Everyone watched as a spiral appeared on the stage floor and spun quickly revealing a person. He wore a long cloak with flames on the bottom and a large spiral on it. He had a spiral headband as well that held his hair in place. He had a large smile on his face as he looked out into the crowd.

"Hello everyone!" he called out. "It's nice to be here and meet you all. I am Naruto, the Spiral King. I hope we can get along."

The crowded cheered and Naruto continued to wave. "Now, Naruto, the Spiral King," said the voice of the Rift. "Please show us your skills."

Naruto nodded. "With Pleasure," he stated as he walked across the stage to the summoner pad. Everyone watched as Naruto was summoned to the Rift and stood in the middle lane. "Naruto is a ranged attack damage carry, who uses the power of the Spiral to stun and grind his enemies into submission. His passive is Spiral charge. Every time one of his abilities receives a hit, he get a charge. If he gets nine charges, his next ability will deal extra damage as well slowing the enemy."

Naruto ran forward in the lane and encountered Ashe. He lifted two hextech pistols and shot small blue spheres at Ashe. "Naruto first skill is Resen-shot," the rift voice stated. "He shoots a condensed ball of spiraling magic in a straight line, drilling through all in its path and knocking them aside." Naruto lifted his pistol and fired off a Resen-shot, hitting a line of minions and Ashe. "If Resen-shot hits an enemy champion it will explode dealing damage."

The screen reset and Naruto was once again standing in front of Ashe. "Naruto's next skill is Spiral Trap," the voice said. "Naruto sets a spiral trap on the ground, thats stun enemies for two seconds and deals magic damage." Everyone watched as Naruto set a Spiral on the ground and Ashe walked over it and was stunned.

"His next skill is Spiral Jump," the voice stated. "Naruto uses a Spiral to jump around the field. If he lands near an enemy it will deal them magic damage. It allows him to jump over walls and is a great escape from bad situations." Everyone watched as Naruto charged a spiral to his feet and launched himself in the air, eventually landing with a large spiral appearing releasing damage those around him."

"Lastly, we have his Ultimate attack," the rift voice said. "It is the Resenshuriken." Everyone watched as Naruto charged up a large ball in his guns as blades began to appear around the ball. He fired the ball and everyone watched as it flew across the field and landed in a group of five other champions and exploded. "Naruto can fire the Resenshuriken halfway across the map. When it lands, it stuns the entire enemy caught in the blast and they are slowed for five seconds."

Naruto was soon back on stage with his pistols in his holsters. "The Spirals will lead you to oblivion," he said and everyone cheered. While everyone cheered Annie stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Ni-chan," she whispered as Naruto walked off the stage. She turned to Riven, "It's Ni-chan!"

Riven looked at Annie and saw that she was excited and a bit scared. She leaned down and gave Annie a hug. "Hey, it's ok," she said. "Go see him."

Annie shook her head. "What if he doesn't remember me?"Annie replied with a hint of worry.

Riven just gave Annie a reassuring smile. "He will," she replied. "Go to him."

Annie was still a bit nervous but nodded and headed toward the stage through the sea of champions. She watched as Naruto greeted the other champions and answered any of their questions. She finally reached Naruto and he looked down at her. He was silent for a moment before a large smile spread across his face.

He scooped Annie into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you," he stated as he held the little girl.

Annie hugged him back. "I missed you too, Ni-chan." She replied as she nuzzled into his neck. Everyone just watched with a warm smile.

Naruto set Annie down and held out his hand. Annie took his hand in hers as they walked through the other champions. Annie saw Ahri and Riven, and waved to them. "Look Rivy, Ni-chan's here!" she said happily.

Riven smiled. "I am really happy for you," she said.

Naruto smiled at Riven. "Hey Annie," he said with a flirtatious smile. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Rivy and Ri-Ri," Annie said with giddiness. "They are my friends and they play with me."

Naruto nodded. "That's great Annie-Bear," he said and turned to Riven and Ahri. "Hey, I'm Naruto, Annie's older brother."

Riven smiled, "I'm Riven," she replied. "It's nice to meet you."

Ahri came over and leaned against Naruto. "Hi, I'm Ahri," she said with a playful smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

Naruto just smiled. "It nice to meet you both," he replied. "I hope we can get to know each other better."

Ahri nodded. "I hope so as well," she replied with a sultry tone.

Riven just let out a small sigh. "I would like to get to know you as well," she replied in her usual calm tone.

Naruto just nodded. "We will have to get together soon," he said and scooped up Annie in his arms. "But first, I have to catch up with my Annie-Bear." Riven and Ahri watched as the siblings walked away from the other champions, laughing and smiling as if they had never parted.

** This is Annie chapter, I really like writing this and it was a good break from writing the romance. I really like to thank Datu824 for suggesting this idea. It was a really fun thing to write and also helps me set up to other chapters. I really thankful for all your support and everything you have said in your reviews. I hope to keep up with all your expectations. Please read and Review!**


End file.
